Harry Potter and the All Spark
by Mary-Pyroangel
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. I'm really 's been more than a year and I can't continue this story. Life has been a complete new revelation for me and I'm barely starting to organize my life. So if anybody wants to adopt please send an inbox. I don't want to give to just anybody so they will be investigated.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warnings: **Will have slash and both Dursley and light bashing.

**Summary: **During the summer after fourth year, Harry feels unwanted for nobody answering his letters and scared because Voldemort's back… and because he is about to be raped.

**Disclaimer: **Hi! I'm Kuro (the beta) and I just wanted to say that neither Mary nor I own Harry Potter or Transformers.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the Allspark<strong>

**Chapter 1 ~ ****His Young Life**

* * *

><p>Within the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Drive, a small young boy who appeared to be eleven, maybe twelve, years old laid upon a small bed. He had messy black hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes hidden behind bottle glasses, and overly large clothes that consumed his thin frame. One look at his shivering and shaking form would tug at your heart, willing you to protect and hide the little boy from harm's way.<p>

Only Lord knows he needs protecting especially now that he's back at his aunt's home from boarding school. The young boy's name is Harry Potter who, by the way, is actually a fourteen year old orphan who has lived since his parents' deaths under the "care" and "love" of his only living relatives: the Dursleys. Yet under this roof, Harry has suffered through his relative's "affection".

For example: sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs (sometimes they just threw him out into the night), being yelled at by his aunt Petunia, physically abused by his uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley (in some cases the belt, frying pan, rocks, bats, etc.), being denied food, love and comfort he oh so craved, and denied the chance to know the truth about his parents.

For ten long years, Harry lived with the Dursleys. He _almost_ lost any amount of hope he had of one day finding people who actually cared for him. Almost. It was only a small thread of hope he held onto, slowly slumbering until the day of his eleventh birthday. His hope grew.

They were within a small cottage on a small island when at the stroke of midnight, a massive man with shaggy black hair, a tangled beard, and small, beetle-sized, black eyes broke through the door. He introduced himself as Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school that taught and nurtured magic, which was something Harry had. Because of this, he was invited to attend. He was completely shell-shocked.

Of course, his relatives didn't want him to learn more about his "freakishness". They had known all these years what Harry was and why he was left with them.

That day, he found out in the most horrible way about his parents' deaths. They had died protecting him from a madman who wished to kill him, only to fail. The encounter left him with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Their deaths led to Harry being abandoned on the Dursley's doorstep on a chilly November night.

With the truth unveiled, Harry's nightmares resurfaced with two voices screaming and one cackling with malevolent glee. However, don't forget that his hope grew. He was a wizard, a magical being, and he was going to enter his world, his parent's world, where he might find someone who could take him away from the Durleys.

Unfortunately, his hope quickly shrunk when he discovered that he was famous for something he was sure his parent's were responsible for… the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Apparently the day that his parents died, the murderer had vanished, and he, Harry, was "responsible" for it. Harry didn't believe it. After all, he had only been a baby. He told Hagrid, who had informed him about his fame, that it was rubbish.

"Rubbish? Ye're a savior!" he had exclaimed, "Ye'll do great in Hogwarts!" Harry seriously doubted that.

So the day he went shopping with the giant man, Harry tried to learn everything he could about this new world. This led to him speaking for hours with the goblins that ran the wizard bank ("Blimey Harry! Ye got the whole goblin nations respect." said Hagrid), talking with a blond boy about school houses and a game called quidditch ("He was very nice telling all this to me Hagrid."), and buying a massive amount of books to help him study ("I need to learn everything I can so I don't mess up Hagrid.").

The scary part was that everybody who recognized him for his scar was looking at him and touching him like he was a zoo animal ("Pedophiles!"). Thankfully, Hagrid got the crowd to leave him alone.

Harry went to Hogwarts only to be disappointed.

On the train ride, he met Ronald Weasley, a gangly boy with red hair and freckles with absolutely no manners, and Hermione Granger, a bushy hair, buck-toothed girl with a bossy-know-it-all tone in her voice. He also met Neville Longbottom, a chubby and shy boy who had lost his toad, Fred and George Weasley, otherly known as Gred and Forge, who after looking at his scar for a second, helped him lift his trunk onto the train, and Draco Malfoy, the same boy he met at Diagon Ally.

Soon, they were at Hogwarts and Harry finally had hope again. And then it shrank. Quickly.

First year, he was sorted into Gryffindor, unknowingly made "best mates" with Ron and Hermione (who become livid when he had scored higher than her), defeated a troll, nearly got eaten by three-headed dog ("I'm never exploring with you again Ron!"), nearly fell to his death while hanging precariously on broom, nearly went crazy when he looked into a strange mirror (it showed his heart's greatest desire: a family), got scared to hell by his headmaster ( "I really think he's a pervert."), took place in the illegal transport of a dragon ("Hagrid's right. He is kind of cute."), witnessed the slaughter of a unicorn, almost gotten frightened to death in the Forbidden Forest, and nearly getting killed by his teacher while not receiving an ounce of comfort whatsoever.

Second year, he rode a flying car to school, a tree tried to kill him, a crazy elf-thing tried to keep him "safe", got all of the bones in his left arm vanished, people started to say he was evil just because he was a parseltongue, molested by his teacher (which was later erased from his memories with a well-cast obliviate), nearly got eaten by giant spiders (Acromantulas), had a crazy fan girl proclaim her love for him, had to save said fan girl from the Chamber of Secrets, battled a GIANT snake, nearly died by the snake's (it was a Basilisk) bite, got cured by a phoenix's tears, lost his first kiss to a memory, freed the mad house-elf that tried to "save" him, and became very confused when his headmaster congratulated him for defeating a basilisk and a memory (_when did I do that?_).

Third year was when his hope grew again. He fainted on the train ride because of the soul-sucking creatures called dementors, found about his parent's traitor, discovered said traitor was his godfather, met his father's school friend ("Call me Remus, Harry."), fell off his broom in a quidditch match, lost his first broomstick to the Whomping Willow, got _many_ huge headaches from Ron and Hermione's spat, received a Firebolt which was taken away from him, and found out that the true traitor was Peter Pettigrew who later escaped. He also found out about Remus's "furry" little problem. Oh! Did he mention that he went back in time, saved a hippogriff from execution, cast a full corporeal Patronus, herded a hundred dementors away with said Patronus, saved his godfather, Sirius Black, from the Kiss _and_ lived to tell the tale?

His hope, however, faltered when he was told he couldn't' live with Sirius till he was proven innocent.

Fourth year had to be his worst! Death Eaters attacked at the World Cup, he got blamed for casting a spell he didn't do, someone entered him in the Triwizard Tournament, people despised him and left him alone (it wasn't that bad…), a creepy reporter published lies about him, had to face a dragon, took swim in the black lake, got attacked by grindylows, ran through a maze, got attacked by an Acromantula, got portkeyed to a graveyard with Cedric Diggory, saw the death of said champion, got bound to a gravestone, unwillingly helped in the resurrection of the same madman who killed his parents, had to duel Voldemort until he was able to escape with Cedric's body back to Hogwarts, and he nearly became killed by Voldemort's spy, Barty Crouch Jr., who used a polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Mad-Eye-Moody.

This time, he relinquished all of his remaining hope to the ever present nightmares that haunted him in his sleep.

His "best mates" and #1 fan girl, he later found out, only cared about his fame and the money they received from _HIS_ vaults for being his "friends" (the goblins quickly rectified that problem for him). It turned out that the Headmaster was using him as a pawn for his wicked scheme to defeat Voldemort.

He was just a child and he wanted to live a life with a family as Harry, _just_ Harry. Unfortunately, this couldn't happen since Sirius was an escaped convict and Remus was a werewolf.

His. Life. Sucked.

What hurt him the most was that no one answered his letters, thus leaving him in the dark.

Currently, Harry was weakened from starvation. He was lying on his side with tears streaming down his cheeks after being awoken by the nightmares that lurked within his mind. All he wanted to do was sleep peacefully for once.

"GET OUT HERE YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!"

Apparently, his relatives wouldn't give that luxury.

His uncle was having a business partner visit the Dursley's household today for an important deal for his job at Grunnings. They didn't want him ruining it for them.

So the Dursleys wanted him out of the house and in the dark streets... at night.

He quickly got up and left his room. Walking down the stairs, he noticed his fat uncle and cousin in fine black suits (they looked horrible) and his aunt placing dinner on the table (which he made).

"Boy, I don't want you near this house till midnight understood!" his uncle all but growled at him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon".

Then, he left the house and began walking around the neighborhood. He thought about visiting Mrs. Figgs who was an old lady with a lot of cats who lived nearby. She was crazy, but she at least was nice to him.

Walking down the street while deep in thought, he didn't notice a man walking behind him until a hand covered his mouth and he felt a knife pressed to his throat. Harry gave a small gasp and froze when he felt the knife dig a bit deeper.

"Well, well, well…" the man sniffed his hair and neck, "Looks like I've found myself a pretty little one."

The man then proceeded to dragged Harry to a black car that was parked just few feet away from them. Throwing Harry inside the backseat, he bound his wrists together behind his back and his ankles together with thick rope.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Harry screamed for help, only to be rewarded with a slap to his face and his mouth being gagged with a white cloth.

"Now, we can't have you screaming, now can we pretty?" the man said whilst caressing his stinging cheek.

The man closed the back door and quickly got on the driver's seat.

"Let's go for a ride shall we?" he said looking at Harry struggle with his binds through the mirror.

Harry didn't know how long the ride was, but they eventually stopped by an old warehouse. Parking the car in front of it, the man got out of the car and went to open the backseat door to claim his prize, only to be kicked hard on the stomach by said pretty prize.

"Why you little… you just made it worst for yourself, pretty!" the man snarled and dragged Harry out of the car by his shirt. He slammed the small black haired boy on the car's hood face first.

The man cut the rope around Harry's ankles and spread his legs with his knee while pressing his body to Harry's.

'Oh no… please somebody help me, anybody please help me!' Harry weakly thought, reaching out for his magic to help him, but he quickly lost the feeble connection once he began panicking.

Without Harry's knowledge, the magic found him somebody to help him, to protect him and along with it, the power to create his own family.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary:<strong> Please review I really want to know what you think of my story.

**Kuro: **If you see any mistakes I might not have seen, please message me or Mary and I will go over it. I'm kinda new at this, so there might be a few I might not have seen. My full username is 'Kuro Nisshoku'.

**Mary:** My friends it is time to celebrate as l finally have a BETA. Now I have bad news I'm kind of stuck with the 10th chapter so i may not up-date for a while, but you can re-read the story in it's new improved version, by that I mean less spelling and grammar mistakes. Much more easier to read. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

Warnings: Will have slash and both Dursley and light bashing.

**Warnings:** Will have slash and both Dursley and light bashing.

**A/N:**Ok first of all I will like to thank

**Mrsharrypotter:**I'm really glad you liked Harry's comments.

**Shadowhuntrz**

**Namikaza Natsumi-hime**

**Walen wikon**

**Missingnin0x0**

Next, in one of the reviews it said that my story has the same starting point as Ie-maru's story Sparked by Magic and I will like to say that I was actually inspired by her story. Ie-maru's story just sounded so realistic. It was one of those stories that you could actually picture it in your mind, and her characters were simply just amazing. Sadly, she hasn't updated in a few months leaving me very sad and I just sort of had this story in my mind for a long time.

Another thing I will like to say is that my spelling and grammar are actually 5 years behind and a bit forgotten in English, so I will ask for forgiveness if there is something wrong with my spelling and grammar.

Overall thank you for your time to tell me how you think about my story even though it is written by an amateur. And I promise I will try my best so this story will not come out the same as Ie-maru's.

Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Mary or I (Kuro) own Transformers or Harry Potter. If _I_ did, then both worlds would be corrupt and full of chaos… he he he.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the All Spark<strong>

****Chapter 2~ ****Saved by his Created Life****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time:<em>**

**_Harry didn't know how long the ride was, but they eventually stopped by an old warehouse. Parking the car in front of it, the man got out of the car and went to open the backseat door to claim his prize, only to be kicked hard on the stomach by said pretty prize._**

**_"Why you little… you just made it worst for yourself, pretty!" the man snarled and dragged Harry out of the car by his shirt. He slammed the small black haired boy on the car's hood face first._**

**_The man cut the rope around Harry's ankles and spread his legs with his knee while pressing his body to Harry's._**

**_'Oh no… please somebody help me, anybody please help me!' Harry weakly thought, reaching out for his magic to help him, but he quickly lost the feeble connection once he began panicking._**

**_Without Harry's knowledge, the magic found him somebody to help him, to protect him and along with it, the power to create his own family._**

**_Now:_**

**Tears began to freely cascade down Harry's cheeks and falling one by one onto the car. He couldn't believe it. How could a simple walk down an old lady's house come to this?**

**So many times Fate had been a bitch to him, but this just took the cake. He tried in vain to get the man off him, although though he wasn't strong, but he was able to lay a good kick on the man's shin.**

**"God dam it you shit!" the man cursed and slammed Harry's head on the car's hood, making him dizzy.**

**He let out a choked sob when he felt the knife on his throat again, this time grazing a thin line. A small trail of crimson blood leaked out. Harry willed his magic to numb his body, and he closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to feel the pain that was to come. Harry escaped within his mind and wasn't aware of what was happening to him, but he did feel himself lose consciousness.**

**The world turned black.**

**Harry woke up and found himself lying on the ground. His vision was fuzzy and his body was numb. In his hazy state, he could make out the screams of the man that kidnapped him.**

**"What's going on?"he thought as he felt the first few rays of sun light on his worn out body. He was losing consciousness again, but not before he spotted a black car and… a small, little robot walking towards him (or in the car's case driving). His last thought was that he had finally lost his mind.**

**He came to again, but this time he was wrapped in a thick, blue blanket with his head on a makeshift pillow of a smaller blanket. Looking around he noticed he was lying down on his back in the backseat of a car. He looked out the window to see a few large trees passing, but then he started to see houses and small buildings.**

**He heard the radio turned on and soft music began to play, slowly relaxing and lulling him to sleep.**

**He tried to catch a look at who ever driving, but the driver's seat was blocking his view. Harry then looked between the driver and passenger seats to see a small, silver digital camera facing him. He faintly noticed that the music playing softly from the radio was actually country. Huh. He kind of liked it. It was a big change from the scarce music he usually heard at his relative's home. He fell asleep.**

**"Boy!"**

**Harry sat up straight and with blurry eyes, tried to find the source destroying his peaceful sleep. He noticed he was leaning against a wall in a sitting position, a blue blanket pooling around his lap and surrounded by a large array of familiar flowers – his Aunt Petunia's flowers to be exact.**

**"Boy!"**

**"Funny," he thought, "That sounded just like Aunt Petunia."**

**"Boy! Don't make me repeat myself again"**

**Blimey! That was his aunt! However with a sleepy mind, he couldn't really tell where she was.**

**"Look up here, you ungrateful brat!"**

**Looking up, his emerald-green eyes met his aunt's blue ones looking down at him with an angry expression from a window.**

**"Boy, you better get inside the house this instant and start cooking breakfast or I will tell your uncle" she gritted out through clenched teeth.**

**With that warning, Harry finally fully woke up. He quickly got up and headed straight to the front door. His mind was still a bit fuzzy, but he clearly remembered that he was kidnapped by a crazy man that wanted to rape him. So… how did he end up here?**

**It was just so strange for him, not that he wasn't happy. Dear Merlin, he was very grateful that he was able to get away. The nagging question was how?**

**How did he escape that man?**

**He didn't get to ponder much on it when his aunt opened the door and yanked him inside.**

**"What do you think you are doing?" she said, closing and locking the door.**

**"The neighbors could have seen you!" she hissed at him.**

**"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia."**

**"You better be, now hurry up and cook breakfast for your uncle and Dudley." she hurried him down the hallway and practically threw him inside kitchen.**

**Luckily Harry was able to catch himself before he fell on the floor.**

**"And get that rag off your neck!" she screamed and shut the door with a bang.**

**Now confused, Harry reached up and there around his neck he felt a piece of cloth. Grabbing hold of it and taking it off, he saw that indeed it was a rather ripped rag. It was white and to his horror, it had blood colored stains all over it. Reaching for his throat, he tried feeling for a bloody wound. To his relief, it came out as negative.**

**Sighing, Harry made over to the sink and washed his hands before starting to make breakfast. He made a large amount of bacon, eggs, and toast, which he then started to pile them on plates with right amount of food for each family member. He put large portions for his uncle and cousin, a small portion for his aunt and a piece of toast, one egg, and one slice of bacon for him. Next, he placed two glasses of orange juice and two cups of tea on the table.**

**Soon, his uncle and fat cousin came down the stairs and they were all seated on their respective seats. His uncle and Dudley ripped through their breakfast while Harry and his aunt ate at a much more calming pace. Since the television was on (thanks to Dudley, who wasn't paying attention to it), his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon quickly got engrossed with the morning news.**

**"_This just in," they heard a female reporter say, "This early morning, the police received an anonymous text message, giving them the location of a well known kidnapper and rapist"._**

**That last bit got their full attention, except Dudley's of course.**

**"_Once they arrived, the police found the unconscious body of Michael Thorn. This reporter will like to remind the public that Michael Thorn has been wanted these past three months for the kidnap, rape and murder of 5 teenage boys. Michael Thorn was found in front an old run down warehouse on the edge of a forest just a few miles away from Surrey. Inside the warehouse, they found evidence that this is where he was hiding."_**

**They showed a picture of the warehouse. It was made out of wood – the brown paint was peeling off and a few pieces of wood were missing. Strangely, it looked familiar to Harry.**

**"_Not only did they find his hiding place, but also they found the corpses of four teenage boys. The boys had been raped, bound, gagged, and murdered by a slice through their throat, and they had been stuffed inside black plastic bags with their names on it. These young boys were between the ages of 13 and 16, just like Thorn's first five victims."_**

**"Dear Lord, you heard that Vernon. That man could have murdered our sweet Dudley!" his aunt said with her hand placed over her heart.**

**"Calm down Pet. They caught him, and a man like that is going to rot in jail." his uncle calmed her.**

**"_Searching for more possible victims, the police also found nine small digital cameras, which contained photographs of Thorn raping and killing his nine victims. For each victim, there was a small digital camera."_**

**The female reporter said this slow and heartbreaking, as if wanting these words to forever be imprinted in our minds about how cruel the human being can be.**

**"_It is most likely that this man, no monster, will spend the rest of his life in prison and away from our children. Good day."_**

**The reporter was than replaced by a picture of Michael Thorn, and Harry felt his stomach churn.**

**A tall, burly, pale skinned man in his early thirties, with short brown hair and blue eyes was shown – those same blue eyes that Harry had been kidnapped by last night. Harry Potter had been kidnapped by Michael Thorn, a rapist and murderer, and for some unknown reason, Harry had escaped and lived.**

**Question is, how had he escaped?**

**And then a foggy, recent memory came to mind. Before losing consciousness, he remembered a car, a tiny robot walking towards him, the blanket (which he hid), the passing trees, the passing buildings, and the soft music.**

**It was just unbelievable. He was pretty sure that tiny robot was just a fragment of his imagination. Of course, in his hazy state, he **must** have imagined that robot.**

**Next on his mind, who had saved him?**

**He already accepted he couldn't have saved himself. Somebody who was probably passing must have come to his aid. But then…why was he left his aunt's flower beds and not in the hospital? I mean, he pretty much thought he would have been left in the hospital since his savior didn't know who he was. Or maybe he did, after all he did leave him at his relatives home.**

**"BOY! Stop your daydreaming and get to work!" his uncle screamed at him, thrusting a piece of paper at his chest.**

**"I want all those chores done by the time I get back." his uncle said, saying goodbye to Dudley and Petunia, and leaving for work.**

**The everyday summer routine began.**

**It looked like this time all his chores for the day were outdoors. His all time favorites.**

**_-Mow the yard_**

**_-Weed the garden_**

**_-Water the flowers_**

**_-Paint the fence_**

**_-Plant the new flowers on the garden_**

**Ok, he didn't like the chores, but at least he was going to be away from his relatives for a while so it didn't bother him that much.**

**"BOY, get to work now!"**

**Harry came out of his trance and quickly went to do his chores.**

**By the time he was finished, Harry was exhausted. He had worked all day and didn't get a single break. Then, he had to do dinner and had been given a very small portion to eat. He was sticky with sweat, and he was very thankful he was permitted to take a shower. After a long day of work, he decided he deserved a good long sleep.**

**Entering his small room, he looked around, seeing a small wardrobe to his side with little clothes inside. Across from him was a desk with books, quills, parchments, and ink, all of them placed neatly on top of his desk. An old chair was placed in front of the desk. Then, below the window his small bed and a small bed table were to be found. And finally, his school trunk was located at the foot of his bed**

**This small room belongs to him. He was happy to at least have privacy when staying at his relative's home.**

**Crossing his room and straight to his bed, Harry took out the blanket he had hidden and spread it carefully on his bed. Going under the covers, he was just about to blow the flame out on a candle he owned on his bed table when he saw something that wasn't there before.**

**On his bed table was a small silver digital camera. It looked strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't tell what. Then, to his shock, the small digital camera started to shift. In just a few seconds it had taken the form of a small robot.**

**Then, in a soft metal-like voice, it said, "Hello father."**

**Harry was actually amazed that he hadn't screamed in terror or fainted. All he could say with his mouth agape was, "What?"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mary:<strong> Please review and tell me what you think, but be warned that overly rude reviews will not be welcomed.**

**By the way I need a name for the black car that will later appear, it was the same one that took Harry back to his aunt house. Thanks.**

**Again, thank you and I hope I cleared a few misunderstandings.**

****Kuro: **Hi again! I just wanted to say that it would be helpful if you guys pointed out any mistakes I may have missed. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **This story will have slash and bashing

**Disclaimer:** (I should have done this from the beginning) Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by magic. A really great story and I hope one day it will be completed. I will try my best so this story will not come out the same as hers.

I will ask for forgiveness for any wrong spelling or grammar. I hope that with time I will get better. It's just like that saying "Practice makes things perfect" or something like that.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking your time telling me what you think about my story, I really appreciated it. I'm also glad I've cleared some misunderstandings.

Also if you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me, as I sometimes get stuck with what to write next. All suggestions will be taken in mind and I will see what to do with them.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the All Spark<strong>

****Chapter 3 ~ ****Accepting my Creations****

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_Crossing his room and straight to his bed, Harry took out the blanket he had hidden and spread it carefully on his bed. Going under the covers, he was just about to blow the flame out on a candle he owned on his bed table when he saw something that wasn't there before._

_On his bed table was a small silver digital camera. It looked strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't tell what. Then, to his shock, the small digital camera started to shift. In just a few seconds it had taken the form of a small robot._

_Then, in a soft metal-like voice, it said, "Hello father."_

_Harry was actually amazed that he hadn't screamed in terror or fainted. All he could say with his mouth agape was, "What?"_

_Now:_

The small little robot gave a soft chuckle and spoke, "I said, hello father".

"Wait, you mean me?" Harry asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, you." he said pointing at Harry, who had a feeling that the robot was amused.

The small little robot sat on the edge of the bed table, never taking his eyes away from Harry.

"You are me and my older brother's father." His small little legs were now swinging back and forth.

"You have an older…brother?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes I do."

"And is he here as well? Another little digital camera?"

"No father, he is outside." the robot said, pointing a tiny metallic finger at the window.

Slowly Harry got up and looked outside the window, expecting to see a camera on his windowsill but found nothing. Looking around with the help of the street lights and the moonlight, he tried looking for another tiny robot. But he couldn't spot anything.

"He is over there father, on the other side of the street. He is that black car." The little robot was now beside him, pointing excitedly at said black car.

"It is rude to point." Harry chastised softly at the tiny robot, lowering the robot's small finger.

When it was finally registered what was said, both of them froze looking at each other with large eyes and optics. Then, a large smile grazed the robot's face.

"Forgive me father."

"Uh, yeah, just…don't do that again." Harry said awkwardly, turning to watch the black car.

The tiny robot nodded and turned to watch the car as well.

"So…that car is your older brother?"

"Yes, he is."

"And does he turn into a robot like you?" he asked turning down to look at the tiny robot.

Harry then decided to observe him. The robot was actually small, he'd say about the size of a Barbie doll. It also had very thin arms, legs, and waist, but his chest was just a bit wider with a button in the middle. His head wasn't too small or too big, it was actually a right size for his body. It didn't have a nose, but he could make out where his mouth was. The weird thing was that his left optic was blue and small, but his right one was much bigger. It was shaped like the lenses from the camera he had seen before it had been turned into a robot. When the tiny robot spoke, it was very soft and it sounded like a little boy's voice.

"Yes he does, only much more bigger than I am."

"Ok, why do you say that I am your father?"

"Because you are. You created us, giving us life with your power."

"My power? ...you mean my magic."

"If that is what your power is called, then yes"

"But how did I do it, and were you the ones that saved me last night?" he said coming to that realization.

It made sense now. The fuzzy memory came to the surface of his mind. Seeing a car driving and tiny robot walking towards him, both things looked exactly like the black car and robot beside him. Waking up on the backseat of a car and seeing a small digital camera between the front seats, exactly like the one that used to be on his bed table. They had to be the ones that saved him.

"Yes, we were the ones that saved you from that bad man. And as for how, we are not very sure; all we know is that you had created us with your power."

"How did you save me after I created you and why?"

"Well… it is within our instincts to protect the one that created us, in this case you. Besides, you looked frightened and really small when you were with that man, it was the right thing to do."

"So you only saved me because you felt obliged to do it and because you felt pity?" he asked a bit hurt.

"No father, we saved you because we wanted to, something told us you were our father, and so we protected the one that gave us life." the small said with pain in his voice.

Both looked at each other one with pleading and hurt optics and the other with guilt for causing that pain.

"Something told you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and with a soft voice.

"Yes, we felt your power, your magic. It literally felt so pure and powerful enough to give us life." Here, the small robot moved closer, his head leaning against Harry's shoulder.

Harry let him, his own resting on the window frame. They both would have fallen in a almost peaceful quiet, if Harry didn't have so many questions.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"We didn't, big brother was just driving aimlessly around town when we felt a bit of energy similar to yours." the robot answered.

"You felt somebody else with magic?" Here, Harry wasn't sure to panic or feel happy that he wasn't forgotten.

"Yes, his… magic… is strong, but not as strong as yours. We found him near this home, although he didn't look content watching the house behind a tree."

"Huh?" Harry looked down at the robot with confusion, "Why was he watching the house?"

"We do not know, we thought that he will be able to help us because you were loosing blood, so I wrote him a letter and threw the paper at him." he said the last part with a chuckle that even made Harry let out one of his own, "He didn't appreciate it, but nonetheless he read the letter."

Here, the robot stopped a bit to engross in the memory where that black clothed man had helped them. They had already sent a message to the police about Michael Thorn (they had looked him up in the internet) and prayed that the man will help their father, so the tiny robot wrote a quick letter to the man, telling him that an injured boy was on the backseat of a black car. To their relief, the man had helped him.

"He was very kind to help us and he did it quickly, but he seemed very shock when he saw you." A confused expression graced his face.

"Really, he was? What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"He had long, black, and oily like hair, pale skin, and a crooked nose. Oh, and he wore lots of black clothing" the robot answered.

Harry only knew one person with description, and that person was his potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape. A man, who is wildly known at school for being a right down git to everybody except his students, the Slytherins, and who hates him more than others. For Harry, his potions master helping was impossible, or who knows. There were rumors around Hogwarts saying that he had helped many students throughout the years he taught who really needed it.

Who knows, maybe Snape did help him.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"He healed you. You had a small slice on your neck, and even though the wound wasn't mortal, you still lost plenty of blood." the robot said in sad, guilty tone.

"Did you blame yourselves for that?" Harry had to know.

"Yes, we do." the robot lowered his head and if he could cry, Harry was pretty sure he would have a few tears running down his face.

"Hey, look at me." Harry said in soft, but stern voice.

The robot slowly turned his head upwards to look at Harry. He had a sad expression on his metallic face, and it just reached to Harry's heart.

"It's nether yours or your brother's fault. If anything, I should be thanking you for saving my life. I mean, do you even know who that bad man was?" he asked, looking at the small robot.

"Yes, that man is Michael Thorn." the robot said. "We looked him up at the internet. We were the ones that had sent the anonymous message." he supplied when he saw his father's confused look.

"Thank you, although I would have thought it was that black clothed man that had sent the message." he said, smiling gratefully at the little robot

"Your welcome father, and we did give him a letter explaining what had happened to you. I believe when he finished reading it, he said something like "incompetent mangy thief, all your bloody fault" and something about taking the letter to somebody name Bumble Bore and a copy to Bones" he said with a shrug.

Harry's mind was spinning. He wanted to ask more, but he was actually very tired. But, he had to know a few things before he went to sleep.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Huh?" His question had completely baffled the small robot, making Harry chuckle at how cute that had sounded.

"I said, what are your names?" he asked again with a small smile.

"Oh, we do not have names as you have not given one to us." the small robot responded.

"Well, looks like you and your brother have to wait for me to name you; I mean a name is not easy to come up with."

"All right father, I think we can wait" he had said do sadly, bowing and turning his head away, just a bit.

Awkwardly, Harry tried to say something to cheer up the robot or at least lessen the mood. So naturally, he said the first thing he had in mind.

"What have you and your brother been doing all day?"

"Hmm, well big brother was driving around the block to make sure it is safe, and I have keeping watch of all those strange humans watching your house."

"Wait, people are watching my house?" Harry asked incredulously and a bit suspicious.

"Yes, that is one of my reasons to come here, apart to see if you were all right. I came to show you the pictures I took of the humans. Here, watch these." The small robot then pressed the small button on his chest.

His small chest started to open up, the button shifted to a corner and the two opened side connected side by side to make a screen. The robot pressed the small button again in the center and an image appeared on the screen.

"These are the pictures I took today. They are a bit blurry and the people were well hidden, but I was still capable to take great pictures". He pressed the left side of the button and one by one pictures appeared, revealing the figures of people all hidden at some specific point where nobody can see them, but they can see all.

Even thought they were a bit blurry, Harry was able to take note that these people all had robes on and a wand at hand. Harry could have sworn he saw Mr. Weasley and Professor Moody in one or two of them.

"These are great pictures Spy Cam." he said deciding not ponder too much on this. His head was starting to suffer a massive headache.

"Huh?" the small robot asked, the screen disappearing and shifting back into his chest.

"Spy Cam, that's a perfect name for you." Harry said with a small smile which was returned by the now named Spy Cam.

"Yeah, I believe you are correct father."

"So what is your brother like, we have to come up with a name for him." he said, looking at the window towards the silent black car.

"Big brother doesn't talk much, but he is very protective of us and he really likes driving around, especially with speed." It wasn't much, but Harry had the perfect name for him.

"Speed huh…do you think he will like the name Black Speed?" he asked, tucking himself and Spy Cam under the covers.

"Coming from you father, he will love it" Spy Cam said cuddling deep under the covers, by his father´s side.

"All right, night Black Speed, night Spy Cam" Harry said a big yawn.

"Goodnight father" Spy Cam said, closing his optics and going into recharge mode. To Harry, that meant going to sleep for the small robot.

Before drifting to sleep, Harry could have sworn he heard a gruff, metallic voice say, "Goodnight father."

Harry slept with a smile grazing his face.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mary:<strong> Please review and tell me what you think, but overly rude comments will not be appreciated.**

**By the way I might not be updating a chapter a day anymore, as my winter vacations are almost over and I still have to do homework (I hate biology), so I will like to ask for a bit of patience.**

**Thank you.**

****Kuro:** Hey everyone! It's Kuro. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone else, I hope you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **This story will have slash and bashing

**Disclaimer:** (I should have done this from the beginning) Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by magic. A really great story and I hope one day it will be completed. I will try my best so this story will not come out the same as hers.

I will ask for forgiveness for any wrong spelling or grammar. I hope that with time I will get better.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking your time telling me what you think about my story, I really appreciated it. I'm also glad I've cleared some misunderstandings.

Also if you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me, as I sometimes get stuck with what to write next. All suggestions will be taken in mind and I will see what to do with them.

I'm still looking for a beta, so please contact me if you wish to be.

Thank you.

(Oh, this story started it's time line in the Potter universe about a week after school left out and as for the Transformers universe it won't be a year till it all happens. But no worries I'll only write the important things of fifth year and of course it will be much more different, Harry will actually embrace his Slytherin side.)

(And…..does anybody know when did Transformers started, was it in May or in June?)

**Chapter 4**

**In Three weeks this happened**

_Last time:  
><em>_"All right, night Black speed, night Spy Cam"-Harry said a big yawn._

"_Goodnight father"-Spy Cam said, closing his optics and going into recharge mode, to Harry that meant going to sleep for the small robot._

_Before drifting to sleep, Harry could have sworn he heard a gruff, metallic voice say.-"Goodnight father."_

_Harry slept with a smile grazing his face._

_Now:_

It's been three weeks since that night. And Harry has already gotten used to his new sons, although he does feel a bit uncomfortable at age 14 going on 15 being called father. No matter how many times he told them to call him Harry, his request was always shut down by two different voices.

"It is not negotiable, you are Father and that's final"-will always be Black Speed's answer in his gruff metallic voice (some of the few times he gets to hear it).

"It would be disrespectful for me to call you your given name instead of father, beside I like calling you father."-will be Spy Cam's with his soft boyish voice.

Both answers left Harry pouting with his arms crossed in front of his chest and both robots amused at his antics.

Harry didn't believe at first, that he was actually able to give life to these special machines. Hermione (his now ex-friend) had always said that electronics didn't work well around magic, although he thought this a bit weird. When Harry was young, for some unknown reason, he was able to fix and keep running any electronics in the household that needed fixing. He had assumed that it was his magic, but after he heard Hermione (and many others) say that magic practically killed electronics, he had forgotten about it.

These two thoughts had brought in a bit of change in his life.

The first one being the life of another son, when Spy Cam was trying to convince Harry he had given life to him and Black Speed.

_Flashback:_

"_Spy Cam it is simply impossible for me to have given you life"-Harry said for the nineteenth time._

_All morning, both he and Spy Cam had been having this discussion if Harry can or can't give life._

"_And why isn't it possible father"-said Spy Cam exasperated._

"_My power, my magic can't give life, electronics, such as you once were, can't work well around it, it all but dies."-Harry said in and even more exasperated tone._

_Both of them stared at each other with their arms crossed in front of their chests. Finally, Spy Cam gave a sigh and said.-"If I find a way to prove that you can create life, will you agree to accept that fact."_

"_Yes"-he accepted_

"_Good"-and with a nod, Spy Cam hopped down the bed and quickly went over to the door._

_With a small jump, he grabbed the handle door, opened it just a bit and slowly stuck his head outside, looking left and right to see if the cost was clear._

"_Spy Cam get back here, the Dursleys might see you."-Harry said getting up from the bed._

"_Do not worry father, I'll return in a minute."-and with that, Spy Cam left and ran down the hallway._

_Harry followed him outside in the hallway and was able to see Spy Cam enter a room. It was Dudley's room._

_Panicking, Harry swiftly followed him; he entered Dudley's room and saw Spy Cam under the bed. He was about to reprimand him when he heard the all familiar noise of footsteps climbing up the stars. Without much thought, he lunged under the bed, grabbed Spy Cam around his waist and ran back to his room._

_Closing the door, with his back against it, Harry listened to the footsteps and the closing of a door. Sighing with relief, he put down the little robot and noticed a broken something in the robot's clutches,_

"_Spy Cam, that was very risky of you, you could have been caught and what are you holding?"-he said all this in soft firm voice._

_Spy Cam turned around, and Harry was able to see Dudley's broken new MP3 player along with the headphones. Harry took the broken object and held it in his hand. The wires were still connected in its right places; the only problem was that it was slightly torn apart, but not too serious. Harry's guess was that he didn't like it (it was his birthday present) and had only broken it to get his parent's to buy him a new one. It was simple easy to fix. Arranging the wires a bit and carefully snap the metal like plastic case. Turning on the MP3 he was proud when he saw the screen show, browsing through its applications and making sure everything worked perfectly. He had fixed it. He turned towards Spy Cam and saw him with a smile looking proudly at him._

"_Spy Cam, what do you want to do with this?"-he asked._

"_If it is all right, both me and Black Speed wish to have a new brother or sister"-he answered with hopeful optics._

"_And how can I give you a new sibling Cam?"_

_But before Spy Cam could respond, someone started to pound on his door._

"_Open up you freak, I know you have it?"_

_It was Dudley and he was mad._

"_Quick Cam, hide under the bed"-he whispered urgently to Cam._

_Said little robot did as told although reluctantly. _

_Harry was just about to hide the MP3 when Dudley had kicked the door open knocking Harry to the ground. Thankfully, he was able to hide the MP3 behind his back._

"_Where is it?"-Dudley said angrily looking at Harry with disgust and anger._

"_Where is what?"_

"_Don't play dumb, I know you have my MP3 player"-he said pointing an accusing finger at Harry._

"_I don't have it and didn't you break it already"-Harry said with a raised eyebrow._

_Here Harry made a mistake, the MP3 was not fully behind his back and the only reason why Dudley had not seen it was because Harry's right hand was obscuring his view. Therefore when Harry had moved his hand, Dudley saw his now working MP3._

_Pushing Harry aside, with much difficultly he picked up the MP3._

"_You fix it?"-he asked turning it over and then he shrugged his shoulders-"It doesn't I'll just break it again."_

_Dudley dropped it on the floor and had raised his foot to step on it. But at the final minute Harry had lunged and grabbed the MP3, holding it to his chest with his back against his bed._

_Harry was mad. _

_He had fixed the electronic, like he used to do when he was a kid, something he enjoyed very much. Then both his sons wanted a new sibling and although he had no idea how to do it he was going to give them their wish. It was the least he could do since they had saved him. And if they wanted the MP3 as their new sibling then god help him they were going to get the MP3 as their sibling._

_Unknown to him, but not to Cam and Speed (who was parked near the house), his magic, Magic herself and an unknown force flowed from his core and to the MP3. This action caused the making of a new life._

_Hiding the MP3 under his bed, Harry got up and faced Dudley._

"_Get out of my room Dudley."-he said with a firm voice laced with power._

_Dudley (who was still very scared of his cousin since the pig-tail incident) had actually done what he was told, running (waddling) out of his room._

"_Your going to get it freak when I tell mum and dad"-he said before slamming the door shut._

_Breathing slowly, Harry got down on his knees and looked under his bed. Although he was surprised to see instead of one robot he saw two._

"_Hey dad, who did that fat guy think he is talking to you like that!"-screamed the new robot in a metallic cartoon like voice._

_It was probably a head shorter than Cam, and like Cam he had a small button in the middle of his chest that look exactly like the button of the MP3. And unlike Cam who was completely silver, this robot was a metallic, light blue. Harry could also see the headphones hanging loosely around his neck, he had a feeling they were actually part of the robot._

_Harry was for the record was in shock, looking at the robot with his mouth open. Cam was looking at his new brother with amusement showing through his optics._

"_Uhh, dad, are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that? Where am I? Do I have a name?" If I do what is it?" Who is he?"-pointing at Spy Cam, who answered with a chuckle._

"_Hey! Why are you laughing? And are you even paying attention to me, dad?"-he came out of the bed and stood in front of Harry._

_Harry finally snapped out of it and asked one thing._

"_Do you like music?"_

"_Yeah I do, music is just so awesome…hey! Don't change the subject and answer my questions… hey, what is that?"-the robot than proceeded to run over to the window, where a little, blue bird was perched on the window sill._

_Apparently this robot loved to ask questions and he had a feeling he could be easily distracted._

"_I think I'll call you Tunes"_

_Flashback ends_

Now that was an interesting day. It was even more interesting when they had presented Tunes to Black Speed. With Tunes asking a thousand questions while listening to music and Speed trying to the best of his abilities to answer in small replies. It was letter decided by Speed that Tunes was to be with Harry at all times while Cam and he were to keep watch. Cam of course, only watches and takes a few pictures and then goes back to Harry, while Speed drives a few runs around the block and parks near the house. They did this every two hours.

The best thing about Tunes is that he wills always plays music at night, giving Harry a peaceful sleep.

The other thing that happened in these 3 weeks was Harry getting a job.

Uncle Vernon thought Harry was lazing around. So he made Harry go find a job saying he needed to not only earn, but to also pay his keep.

Harry found the job in the only bookstore in Surry. It was owned by an old lady who needed the help seeing as the store was mostly pack and she had just started selling different types of beverages and pastries for the people to enjoy while reading or doing homework. The owner, Mrs. Cross was more than happy to give Harry the job, and she paid him well. For being a minor he only worked from 10 to 4 along with breaks, but he always stayed till 8 just to avoid his relatives.

And it was on the end of one of his shifts that Harry decided to go for a walk to the park.

Black Speed was more than happy to give him rides to the bookstore, back home or anywhere they wished to go. At first Harry had been reluctant; it will look weird for a car to be driving by himself around town. Speed had assured him by showing him what he called his holoform. A holoform was like a hologram only it looks much more realistic. Speed's form is a man in his early twenties, with short, spiky black hair, with a long bang covering his left eye, tan skin, and blue eyes, dressed in black jeans, a black muscle shirt and shoes.

Dropping Harry, Cam and Tunes at the park, they walked around for a long while. Do to people probably catching them; both Cam and Tunes had shifted to their other form, a digital camera and a MP3. Both comfortably inside Harry's front jeans pocket.

It was very peaceful, away from the wizards spying on him and no crazy man trying to rape him, yes to Harry a walk is able to calm anyone's nerves.

Strangely it was a bit too quiet and it was starting to feel a bit cold.

"Father we must leave, I do not like this atmosphere"-came Cam's frightened voice.

"Yeah, we can feel two icy energies coming our way, and I don't think they want to say hi"-said Tunes.

"You're right, I don't like this either, lets go find Speed and go home."-said starting to jog to the other side of the park.

"Father, I just contacted Speed, he says to meet him on the other side of the park that he is already there."

"Ok."-and Harry started to run, when he heard a well known scream.

It was the scream he always heard when ever he was near the dementors. Dementors, creatures that suck away your happiness making you remember your saddest and most painful memories. To Harry, his saddest memory being the death of his parent's along with the incident in the graveyard, the feeling of being alone and his near death experience with Thorn.

Harry reached for his wand in his back pocket when he reached to a horrible realization. He did one of the most stupid things a wizard could do. He had left his wand in his room.

Harry suddenly fell to the ground causing both Cam and Tunes to scream. Moving his head side ways he felt the air around him turned icy cold and the sky was rapidly turning pitch black. He could hear trough his mother's scream, the pleading voices of his younger sons, telling him to get up.

Two dementors came closer to Harry circling around him, taking one happy memory after another away from him. They had to dodge as Cam and Tunes were shooting small laser beams and bullets at them.

Harry was slowly loosing conscious, when he saw three lights.

Two of them were actually Speed's front lights, which successfully drove the dementors away from his body.

Stopping by Harry's side, Black Speed opened the passenger's door.

"Quickly get father inside!"-he ordered his siblings.

Cam, Tunes and Speed's holoform were have way through getting Harry inside the car, when the dementors came back and that were very angry. In their panic state of not knowing what to do, they clumsily tried getting Harry faster inside the car. It was one thing fighting a human they could easily research on the internet; it was a completely different concept fighting a creature. Creatures that with its mere presence can make the temperature drop, the sky darken, make you go in a frantic state and leave your father unconscious.

Suddenly they a saw a white…gallop towards them. A quick scan in the internet said that the white light creature had the form of a doe. It was truly beautiful, and the light was able to make the dementors flee.

With out a second thought, they finally put Harry inside the car and left the park straight home. Cam being the observer he was, noticed that the white doe was galloping over to two humans, a man clothed in black and a familiar old lady.

He will later look into that, right now all that matter was making sure his father was all right.

During the ride back home, Harry had regained conscious, he wanted to ask what happen, but his children told, ordered him to rest. Parking near the house and with a promise to rest and give reports every hour. Harry, Cam and Tunes went inside Harry's relative's home. Ignoring the Dursleys, the three of them walked up the creaky stairs, and straight to their room. Changing into his faded, grey sweat pants and a blue shirt; Harry and Tunes went to sleep, while Cam and Speed keeping watch, once in a while resting for a bit.

Today was not their day.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **This story will have slash and bashing

**Disclaimer:** (I should have done this from the beginning) Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by magic. A really great story and I hope one day it will be completed. I will try my best so this story will not come out the same as hers.

I will ask for forgiveness for any wrong spelling or grammar. I hope that with time I will get better.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking your time telling me what you think about my story, I really appreciated it. I'm also glad I've cleared some misunderstandings.

Also if you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me, as I sometimes get stuck with what to write next. All suggestions will be taken in mind and I will see what to do with them.

I'm still looking for a beta, so please contact me if you wish to be.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**A small trip to Diagon Ally**

_Last time:_

_During the ride back home, Harry had regained conscious, he wanted to ask what happen, but his children told, ordered him to rest. Parking near the house and with a promise to rest and give reports every hour. Harry, Cam and Tunes went inside Harry's relative's home. Ignoring the Dursleys, the three of them walked up the creaky stairs, and straight to their room. Changing into his faded, grey sweat pants and a blue shirt; Harry and Tunes went to sleep, while Cam and Speed keeping watch, once in a while resting for a bit. _

_Today was not their day._

_Now:_

The next day, Harry felt like the worst. He is supposed to be the father, the one to protect his children not the other way around. Now here he was, lying in bed, with two robots taking care of him.

"Guys, please, take a little recharge."-he once again tried to plead with his younger sons.

"No!"-and that will always be their response.

It was very strange, when he had woken up from a fitful sleep, buried under 6 thick blankets. Both Cam and Tunes looked very tired and paranoid, with every little noise they jumped a foot in the air their hands shift to thin canons. Said canons were actually able to shoot blue laser beams and bullets. And it was thanks to them he didn't have a wardrobe (turned to ash) and black scorches on the corner of his room. Thank Merlin, his relatives haven't smelt the burn wood, actually they never notice anything, to high on their overly large ego.

But that didn't matter. What matters now is to become stronger, more alert, for Pete's sake the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. The green and silver house, where those who were ambitious and cunning went. A house where the students were always on high alert (they had to, ¾ of the school hates them), going everywhere in groups, and he was pretty sure they had magical objects at hand. Where had his cunning Slytherins are famous for, gone during the summer.

And with a startled gasp and on the verge of tears, he came to realization. He had lowered his guard, even though he knew a mad man was back, and became one-hundred percent dependent on his sons.

He had gotten comfortable with the feeling of being loved and protected, that he forgot that he was a _**father.**_

It is **his** duty to protect his sons. It is his duty to tend to their needs. And it is duty to comfort them when needed. Like they need right now.

Taking the blankets off, he sat up with his head bowed concealing his tear streaked face.

"Cam…Tunes"-he said in shaky voice.

"Father what are you doing sitting up?"-Cam said when he faced away from the window, taking pictures and saw his father siiting up.

"Yeah, dad, you should be resting"-said Tunes from his place on the floor.

More tears flowed down his face and the guilt became more intense when he heard their shaky voice. The dementors had actually affected them, not like they did to humans, but they were still able to feel the sadness and pain of their memories. They apparently were able to feel before he gave them life. And out of all of his sons, he was very certain his oldest had it worst.

With unknown speed, he grabbed both his younger sons and held them tight in his chest sending a wave of soothing magic through his hug.

"I'm sorry…don't, let me finish"-he said when he saw them open their mouths to protest.-"I'm supposed to be your father ("You are" "Tunes! Let father finish"), it is my job to protect you, to tend to your wounds and to comfort you"-he hugged them a bit tighter.

Neither robot said anything, absorbing like a sponge the comfort their father was giving them.

"From now on things are going to change; we will all be protecting each other, you guys already have abilities to help, but you don't have all the knowledge. That is why we are going to shop."-he said looking straight at their optics with a tone that left no objections.

Slowly they disentangle themselves feeling much better and went outside to tell Speed the new agenda.

At first he was reluctant, but with three combined pouts and big puppy eyes-optics, he gave in. The promise to later go to a deserted place, and drive to his speed wish was very tempting, especially spending time with his family.

Cam had called work for him, and told Mrs. Cross he was sick, giving him the day off. He had also made sure that none of the "guard" (as they had decided to call the wizards spying on him) was there as well. Funny, that they left him alone for 8 hours everyday. Cam swears a shaggy, filthy man stays behind a tree for a minute before he dissapears.

Sending a wave of both soothing and comforting magic to Speed, with Harry showing the way, they speed into London.

* * *

><p>They soon stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron; it was a tiny grubby-looking pub. Just one look at it and all three robots were quick to protest. Well now did he think about it, the Leaky should remodel a bit.<p>

"Guys calm down; it looks better in the inside."-he tried to reason with them.

Finally they gave in, with Cam and Tunes in digital camera and MP3 mode inside Harry's pocket, Harry went inside the pub.

"You said it was better in the inside, Why is it Dark? Why is everyone wearing funny clothes? And can I come out and have a bit fun?"-he heard Tunes voice through the small headphones placed around his neck. It was concealed by the dark-brown cloak draped around him with the hood up, successfully hiding his face.

Looking down at his right-front pocket, Harry saw Tunes in mid-shift, with an optic looking around the dark and shabby pub.

"Tunes lower your voice! Behave and stay in your MP3 mode"-he said sternly. Another thing he learned about Tunes is apart of asking a lot of questions and easily distracted, he had the many urges to have fun. This fun consisted on pranks.

He has already done pranks on the whole neighborhood of Privet Drive. Like making the electronics go haywire, playing loud music at night, ringing the phone or doorbell at night and much, much more.

He made over to the front of the desk and asked Tom, the bartender to open the gate to the Ally.

Looking around the busy streets of Diagon Ally, Harry relinquished the all to familiar feel of feeling back home in his world. A world he wished to share with his children.

He had so many things to do, he had to buy potions ingredients, books, new clothes, a new multi-compartment trunk and maybe get his eyes corrected. But first, he had to go to Gringotts; a large snowy white building, the wizard's bank, run by goblins.

* * *

><p>When he entered he greeted the goblin in the entrance and headed to the front desk.<p>

"Hello Scarface, I want to make a retreat from my vault."-he said to the goblin at the desk.

"A mister Potter, your ways never seize to amaze me. I'm glad you have come. Please follow me; Ragnock will like to speak with you."-Scarface said walking around the desk and to a door on his far right

Confused, Harry followed him, making sure his cloak was in place.

They entered an office, where sitting in a desk waiting patiently sat the manager of the British-branch Gringotts, Ragnock.

"Hello Mr. Potter please come in, this will only take a minute."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Harry left the bank both angry and satisfied.<p>

Angry because it was confirmed Dumbledore had been steeling from his trust vault since he was a baby. The old man used that stolen money for his own needs and paying Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the Dursleys to be his friend, get him to be stupid and in love with Ginny (he was pretty sure he liked guys after memory Riddle kissed him) and in his relatives case to "love" and "care" for him. He already knew this and had asked the goblins to only send out money by only him at the end of fourth year, but he never thought it was that bad. Luckily he got all his money back and made his vault open up for him alone.

He was satisfied because he now has a copy of the transactions made by Dumbledore with out his permission, proving he was stealing from him. Although he was a bit shocked when he learned his parent's left him more vaults, that only he was able to open, making him a very rich orphan.

Once that was done, he quickly did his shopping, he didn't want to leave Speed by himself any longer and the younger robots were getting excited with the new world. He also got a copy of the Daily Prophet along with a subscription for owl-delivery. He decided if no one was going to tell him anything, then he will just have to find out by himself.

Leaving the Ally and the pub, they met with Speed at the entrance and left fro a long ride.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry went to work as usual, and was surprised when Jenna and Mark gave him a laptop.<p>

"What is this for? Not that I don't appreciate it."-he said looking at the laptop over. It was purple with a black colored keyboard.

"Well, when you told us you didn't have laptop, we all decided to give you an early birthday present."-Jenna said in cheerful, fun voice.

"Yeah, l mean mate, what teenager doesn't have a laptop or some time of computer, so everybody pitched in and _voila _your new laptop"-Mark had and easy going personality, with an Irish accent.

"It has all the more newer applications, an installed camera and internet included."-said Jenna.

There were in total 7 teenagers working at the bookstore. Two worked at the café, two were a waiter and a waitress and the last three helped out in the book department. Jenna and Mark were in the café; Rosie and Lucas served the food and Carol, Reyna and Harry in the book department. With them, Harry knew what it was liked to have friends. They joked, laughed, ate together, talked about their life, where they went to school and just about anything that came in mind.

Mrs. Cross, their boss, was a very old, strict, but kind lady, with gray hair, pale, wrinkle skin and kind chocolate brown eyes. But fate is cruel, in a car accident Mrs. Cross lost her husband and 5 year old child leaving her alone. It was Reyna's guess, that that is why Mrs. Cross hired them, to treat them as her kids or more like grandchildren. To them it was no problem; they always called her Grandma Cross or granny.

"Thank you."-he hugged everybody tight, a few of them crying ("I just got something in my eye!").

Putting the laptop inside his backpack, he already knew what to do with it. Looks like a new family member was going to be added, he thought fondly.

Getting back at his relatives home that night, he had given life to the laptop inside Speed. He was finally able to understand it, if he wished if all his might he can give life (or in a near death situacion).

This time it was a girl. She came up to his waist; her build was more feminine colored in purple and black. Her head was small and rounded with tiny blue optics and her voice was tiny, like a little bell. It was definitely a girl. He named her Web Key, as she showed she was much faster typing and surfing through the internet.

When getting ready for bed (Web Key was with Speed, leaving him with Cam and Tunes), Harry decided before going to bed to read the prophet. Iit didn't say much, he couldn't find anything about Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He was just about leave it on his bed table when he caught if a title.

_Boy-who-lived-to-seek-attention _

_Spreading Lies of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Wizard's world boy hero has been saying you-know-who has returned…says the former Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory…has been known for causing trouble…Albus Dumbledore openly supports this belief…the headmaster of Hogwarts has finally gone senile…he has been revoked from many of his titles…School board governors are thinking the replacement of him…some say it's Dumbledore's idea and is only using Harry Potter for his schemes…_

Something told him he had to use his Slytherin side this year.

Reading the article, Harry was completely shocked, they called him liar, attention seeking brat and who knows what else. It was quite offending actually; they didn't have the right to write about him on the newspaper with out his or his guardian consent (he knows because he read a book about wizard laws). The good thing was that it went worst for Dumbledore.

Hmm, maybe if he played this right, he could turn all this, if given the chance to his favor. Well he had plenty of work to do tomorrow, starting today he was going to train hard to protect his family and make his life.

Yes, he was also going to embrace his Slytherin self.

* * *

><p>Thank You. Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **This story will have slash and bashing

**Disclaimer:** (I should have done this from the beginning) Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by magic. A really great story and I hope one day it will be completed. I will try my best so this story will not come out the same as hers.

I will ask for forgiveness for any wrong spelling or grammar. I hope that with time I will get better.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking your time telling me what you think about my story, I really appreciated it. I'm also glad I've cleared some misunderstandings.

Also if you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me, as I sometimes get stuck with what to write next. All suggestions will be taken in mind and I will see what to do with them. Please note that not all suggestions will be written, but they will all be given a thought.

I'm still looking for a beta, so please contact me if you wish to be.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Planning and the Advanced Guard**

_Last time:_

_When getting ready for bed (Web Key was with Speed, leaving him with Cam and Tunes), Harry decided before going to bed to read the prophet. Iit didn't say much, he couldn't find anything about Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He was just about leave it on his bed table when he caught if a title._

_**Boy-who-lived-to-seek-attention **_

_**Spreading Lies of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**_

_**Wizard's world boy hero has been saying you-know-who has returned…says the former Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory…has been known for causing trouble…Albus Dumbledore openly supports this belief…the headmaster of Hogwarts has finally gone senile…he has been revoked from many of his titles…School board governors are thinking the replacement of him…some say it's Dumbledore's idea and is only using Harry Potter for his schemes…**_

_Something told him he had to use his Slytherin side this year._

_Reading the article, Harry was completely shocked, they called him a liar, an attention seeking brat and who knows what else. It was quite offending actually; they didn't have the right to write about him on the newspaper with out his or his guardian consent (he knows because he read a book about wizard laws). The good thing was that it went worst for Dumbledore._

_Hmm, maybe if he played this right, he could turn all this, if given the chance to his favor. Well he had plenty of work to do tomorrow, starting today he was going to train hard to protect his family and make his life._

_Now:_

The next morning, he got a call from Mark, telling him that Mrs. Cross was going on a small vacation to visit her relatives. He said that she has given them the days off till she comes back. Although a bit sad, he decides to take advantage of this new development.

They all (Harry, Cam, Tunes, Speed, and Key) went for a drive in the morning (Harry was really shock his relatives weren't bothering him these past weeks, or maybe they don't know Harry was given vacations till his boss came back). They parked by the shade of a big tree and started to plan their next movements.

"Ok, guys first lets discuss my parent's will"-he said taking out a copy of it.

Harry had taken various copies from Gringotts, his parent's will, the transactions Dumbledore did without his permission (least of all his knowing), where the transactions were placed (like, Ron's, Hermione's, Ginny's, Mrs. Weasley's, and Dumbledore's vault), the procedures tried to get hold of his families money (they never worked), his properties, the amount of things (money, jewelry, portraits, books, potions ingredients, journals, etc.) he owns in his vaults, and a copy of his medical record. The thing he liked about all these copies was that know he had proof he was being robbed and his well being was not taken care of. Oh was he going to have fun in the couple of months.

He wanted to do all this before the summer ended, but sweet voice of reason Web Key, told him otherwise.

"Trust me father, lets attack this all one at a time and remember "revenge is served best cold" so please be patient and do not attack this head on."-Web Key said

Both Harry and Key were sitting on the back seats inside Speed, surrounded by books and papers. While Cam and Tunes were sitting between the two front seats, watching their young, but smart younger sister plan their revenge.

Web Key was somehow like Hermione, Harry had at first thought, and she has a thirst of knowledge that overpowers Hermione's. But unlike her, Key doesn't speak in a know-it-all tone and flaunts her knowledge around, no, she speaks in a soft feminine voice and shares her knowledge when asked or to get them out of a tricky situation. Both girls have a fascination with books so alike, but yet so different. Hermione read because she always wanted to make her parent's and teachers proud not to mention she likes to compete and show off her knowledge, besides she only read to inform herself and show people she is better in the knowledge department.

But not Key, no she read from the internet and books because she liked to learn and although she wishes to keep herself inform she isn't the type to show it off. She also reads (apart from informative) romance, fantasies, adventure and practically all kinds of books. And she always gets excited when she learns something, sometimes sharing her new found information with the rest of the family. Harry chuckled silently remembering his first morning with his daughter.

Harry, Cam and Tunes had just barely woken up when they saw Key sitting at the edge of the bed reading one of the books Harry bought.

Sensing their eyes and optics on her, Key turned to face them and with a small, sweet smile greeted them.

"Good morning, father, brothers, I hope you don't mind, but I wished to read some of these books you bought yesterday father."-she said a soft, shy voice.

Finally getting out of his stupor, he quickly reassured that it was fine. All four of them then decided to pack Harry's things in the new multi-compartment trunk Harry had purchased.

The trunk is colored in deep black-red with silver markings around it and the lock is black. It has an expanding charm, a cushioning charm, has protective wards and can only be opened by his voice. The trunk so far has compartments, for his personal small library, his school stuff, his personal things, his potions bottles and ingredients, his muggle clothes and his wizard clothes.

After much packing, they soon found themselves with Speed parked by the tree with shade.

"So what should we tackle first, little sis?"-said Tunes, they were a bit surprised he hasn't been distracted yet.-"Hey, what is that?"-never mind he was just distracted by a butterfly.

"Ha hah, well I believe we should tackle your guardianship father."-she said.

It was something to tackle first, on the day of his parent's will, a small part of their fortune was giving to Sirius, Remus (he was given books as well), the rat, the Longbottoms, some of his mother's friends and surprisingly Snape. The rest, which was still large, was given to him. He made sure everyone that was listed got their part or what was listed on the will (except for Pettigrew's)

If founding Snape listed on his parent's will was shocking (even more was his mother's best friend) seeing him on the guardian list was even more surprising. The list went on as followed:

-Sirius Black along with Remus Lupin.

-Alice Longbottom

-Severus Snape

It was also said that he was never to stay with the Dursleys under any circumstance. That piece of information made his head boil with anger.

"Yes I think we should go to the Magical Child Services in the Ministry, when we get the chance, what I want to know is what to do with all these properties?"-he asked. He had received from his parent's (more so his father) the title of Lord Potter and apart of its fortune and many belonging came generations of Potter households and vacation houses and quite frankly he didn't' want to own that much.

"Hmm you could sell the properties you don't want, except the Potter Manor where you can store your ancestor's many belongings in there and …perhaps…the villa in Italy…"-she trailed of in a low voice.

"I understand the Manor, but why the Villa?"-asked Cam.

Harry already knew the answer.-"You don't want to sell it for the Family Library located there right."

Here Key blushed a bit. Evan though the Library should be located in the Manor, it was decided by his many grand-father Lord Jeremiah Potter (who enjoyed reading) to locate it in the Villa (which was rarely used except for business) where the lord spend most of his years.

"Ok, Potter Manor, for storing the Potter's many belongings through time and the Villa for the Potter Library, now we just need a home for us to live."-Harry said looking over the list of properties they own.

"Why do we need a home if your guardian will provide it for you?"-asked Tunes.

"Tunes, somebody placed father with people he should have never gone to. Someone ignored our grandparent's wishes for who knows what reason. If what father told us, my guess is that this Dumbledore was prosecutor of father's placement with the Dursley's, not to mention he is supposed to be your magical guardian, if that even is true, and has not been doing his job. Also he was the one who has…used to have access to your trust vault, robbing from you abundance money."- said surprisingly Black Speed.

"Dude, that has to be the most you ever said in…ever. Why are you always quiet Speed? Are you really Speed? And if you are why you don't speak a lot?"-said and asked Tunes.

"Quiet Tunes ha hah, but Speed's right, this Dumbledore wants you under his control for what I don't know."-said Web Key.

"Father does he want you to fight Voldemort?"-asked Cam.

Harry had informed his children about his life; his childhood with the Dursleys, his 4 years at Hogwarts, his supposed friends, how Dumbledore treated and acted around him and just about everything.

"If he does shouldn't he be training you at least?"-asked Tunes.

"Or maybe he wants you believing that it is your duty to fight him, but doesn't believe you will survive the war."-said Key.

"Yes a war that I believe we won't be participating."-Harry said in a tone that left no objections.

"So…the house is going to be like plan B if the guardian thing screws up?"-asked Tunes getting back at the question that was first asked.

"Yes, I think its best till I get myself emancipated to have a guardian, especially when we sue the prophet."-said Harry.

"Remember father one step at a time… so lets see we've already established to not tell anybody we went to Gringotts and our findings till we take this to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to sell the properties except the Manor, Villa and our new home."-said Key and with a short pause asked- "Any ideas where our new home should be located?"

"America"-came Speed's gruff voice

"Your right Speed, the United States of America will be a perfect home and the language won't be different."-said Cam excitedly.

"Yes it will, but how will we get there when the time comes?"-asked Key.

"Well maybe dad can get us first class in one of those fancy planes or maybe a ship"-said Tunes bouncing on his seat with excitement.

"I think traveling by sea to the states will be better if the guardian fails and when we get the chance we will present the copies to head of the DMLE, it will be more convenient if I carried them with me."-said Harry gathering the copies and shrinking them in a small folder.

"And I also think we should be heading back home, the sun has set."-he added when he saw through the window the darkened sky.

With the lights of the street lamps to guide them, they got back to the Dursleys. Key stayed with Speed, while Tunes, Cam and Harry went inside the house. His relatives had gone to London for some kind of best-kept-yard competition and they were going to receive their prize for winning, so the house was pretty empty.

Heading up the stairs and went inside Harry's now very clean room. They had packed all of his belongings in the new trunk, after they had found him snooping around his room and nearly breaking his wand (which was now hiding under his sleeve in a wand holster).

It was very late, and they were about to get ready for bed when Key and Speed sent a message to Cam and Tunes.

"Holy shit ("Language!"), why are the funny suspicious "guard" people at the front door?"-Tunes asked.

"You mean what the "guard" people are doing inside the house."-corrected Cam.

Then they heard a crash and a muffled voice.

Fingering his wand, Harry motioned for Cam and Tunes to shift in their alt mode and put them inside his pocket. He silently left his room and creped down the stairs where he heard the voice, no, voices much louder. It sounded like they were at the foot of the stars.

"Give us some light Mad-eye, I can't see a thing."-He heard a woman's voice.-"Oh forget it I'll do it. _Lumos_."

Suddenly light flooded the room. There standing at exactly the foot of the stairs were 9 cloaked people. All of them looking at him with shock, well of course years of practice at the Dursley's care and with his children short training he had gotten good at sneaking around with out being noticed.

Looking around he noticed that they were the "guard" as they had dubbed them and he had a feeling they aren't here to talk.

"Who are you and what do you want?"-he questioned pointing his wand at the young woman with her wand up; clearly she was the one who had spoken earlier.

"Harry."-said an all too familiar voice.

Turning around he saw Remus with a smile on his scared, but calm face. He wanted to go and hug him, but his small training told him to question him.

"Remus…If you are Remus, then tell me, what spell did you taught me in my third year to overcome my fears?"-he questioned.

"Smart lad, constant vigilance I say."-said an also familiar voice. It was a man he thought had given him classes last year only to find out he was a death eater in disguise.

"I taught the _Patronus_ Charm, which helped with your fear of dementors."-Remus answered him.

"Remus it is you, but who are they?"-he didn't let up.

"Again smart lad, Remus…interrogate the lad."-Mad-eye ordered.

"Right, Harry what form does your _Patronus_ take?"-Remus questioned him.

"A stag"

"Good, it's him Mad-eye."-he said

"You are right Remus he does look like James"-said a bald, black man.

"Except for his eyes, Lily's eyes"-said a wheezy voiced wizard.

"You still haven't told me who are you."-Harry said, not lowering his wand.

"I'll say it again, smart lad."-Harry apparently was in the good book of the Mad-eye.

"This is Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones and the woman you are pointing your wand is Nymphadora ("Don't call me that") Tonks who prefers to go by her sur-name."-answered Remus.

"Ok"-Harry finally lowered his wand and put inside his hidden wand holster.

Harry than proceeded to jump the last two steps, landing practically on top of Remus and hug him with all his might. A hug which was returned just as tight with a few happy tears mixed in.

"Remus I've missed you so much. Where were you? Where's Padfoot? What are you doing here? And are you taking me away?"-Harry asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

Remus was just about to answer, when Mad-eye interrupted them.

"Not now, lad go get your stuff, Tonks go help him."-he ordered him.

The two quickly left, up to his room, got his trunk ("You've already pack?"), and went down again where he was told they were flying too safe place. And fly they did. The good thing Speed and Key are able to track them so he has no worries. He had also left his snowy owl, Hedwig, with them (it appears that she likes Speed fro his driving).

They landed in front of an apartment building, where he was handed a note that read

_The headquarters of the Order Of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

He was about to ask about the note, seeing as there wasn't no number 12, repeating what he just read in his mind, when a broken door appeared between number 11 and 13. Then dirty walls and grimy windows and finally a number 12 appeared on top of the door. Harry just stared at it with his mouth open.

"Come on Harry."-said Remus leading Harry up the steps and inside the house.

* * *

><p>Ok guys I won't be up-dating till Friday, maybe Saturday so please be patient.<p>

And thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **This story will have slash and bashing

**Disclaimer:** (I should have done this from the beginning) Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by magic. A really great story and I hope one day it will be completed. I will try my best so this story will not come out the same as hers.

I will ask for forgiveness for any wrong spelling or grammar. I hope that with time I will get better.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking your time telling me what you think about my story, I really appreciated it. I'm also glad I've cleared some misunderstandings.

Also if you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me, as I sometimes get stuck with what to write next. All suggestions will be taken in mind and I will see what to do with them. Please note that not all suggestions will be written, but they will all be given a thought.

I'm still looking for a beta, so please contact me if you wish to be.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**My first Night in Number 12**

_Last time:_

_The two quickly left, up to his room, got his trunk ("You've already pack?"), and went down again where he was told they were flying too safe place. And fly they did. The good thing Speed and Key are able to track them so he has no worries. He had also left his snowy owl, Hedwig, with them (it appears that she likes Speed for his driving)._

_They landed in front of an apartment building, where he was handed a note that read_

_**The headquarters of the Order Of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

_He was about to ask about the note, seeing as there wasn't no number 12, repeating what he just read in his mind, when a broken door appeared between number 11 and 13. Then dirty walls and grimy windows and finally a number 12 appeared on top of the door._

"_Come on Harry."-said Remus leading Harry up the steps and inside the house._

_Now:_

Harry, with the help of Remus, climbed the old worn out stone steps. The magic around the old house was intoxicating and made Harry's skin crawl with excitement. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt. Since he entered the wizard world, Harry was able to feel and see magic around him. It was truly a wonderful feeling. It kind of reminded him like the magic in Knockturn Ally only different. He couldn't really explain it.

He stood in front of the shabby, chipped black painted door with silver painted dots over it. It had a silver doorknob with the form of a snake. Around the snake he noted that it had small shiny dots as well, similar to the ones on the door. A small memory from when he was a child surfaced, he thought that these dots were familiar. He remembers when he was left to sleep outside and watched the few stars he was able to make out. The whole door and most of the wall with silver shiny like dots he found to actually be the way a constellation will look like in the sky. It was truly beautiful. He wondered if the family that used to live or lives in this old house was fond of the stars.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus take out his wand and tap it once on the door. The effect was instant. The magic around the door shifted a bit, like it was opening. He heard many metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain. He noticed the small dots, now known as representatives of the constellations, light up a bit on tune with the clicks and clatter. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick Harry."-Remus whispered opening the door a bit more for him so he can enter-"Don't go in too far and don't touch anything."

Making sure that he still had Cam and Tunes safely with him, he silently entered the old house.

The thrilling magic was stronger in here than it was outside. Through the darkness of the hall, he could dimly see the shadowed tables, portraits, a coat hanger and what looked like an umbrella holder. He heard the shuffling behind him telling him that the rest of guards were filing inside. They were all whispering hurriedly in front of the wall by the entrance, some sounded frustrated and angry. He saw Remus standing beside him with a confused look on his face. He too was looking at the wall.

He heard a harsh _Lumos_, and white light dimly lighted the hall. H e noted that along the walls were portraits of many people through ages. They too were looking at the wall; some of them had even left their portraits to look at the wall everyone was over at. They all looked very amused, some were smirking and a few were snickering silently. He had a sudden thought that they shouldn't be able to make noise by the way were around the guard and him.

"Turn on the lights you stupid portrait."-a mad whispered came from a very angry Hestia Jones.

Suddenly getting very curious, he silently made over to the rest of them. Making his way to the front he stood next to Mad-eye, who looked like he was about to murder somebody.

Apparently the cause of their mad whispering was actually a portrait. He felt his pants pockets shake a bit. And with the headphones hidden underneath his shirt, he could tell both Cam and Tunes were laughing. He too left out a snort. Don't get him wrong he had his playful arguments with a few portraits, but this one wasn't even acknowledging them.

The portrait was of an 8 year old boy. The child had shoulder length black, wavy hair on top of his cherub like head, sickly pail skin that didn't take away his child beauty and innocence, and doe like blue-gray eyes. It only showed his upper half, but he could tell he was wearing blue and silver Victorian style robes. The child was leaning against his photo frame, with a bored expression on his cute face. He was looking at his fingernails, without paying attention to the others around his portrait.

"Turn the lights on."

"Boy, are you listening to us."

"You aren't the lord of this house. You should listen to us."

"Of course, we are your superiors."

"So do as we say."

Everybody—except Mad-eye, Tonks, Shackelbolt, Remus and Harry—demanded from the portrait to turn the lights on. Harry felt sick. Something told him this wasn't even their house. All the portraits (well the majority of them) had people with blue-grey eyes and black hair. None of the guards had any similarity to them, although Tonks did look a bit like a woman with dark-brown hair. So they shouldn't demand things from someone else's home. If there was one thing he learned from his relatives is to always be respectful in someone else's home.

"Excuse me."-he said in a soft voice. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked down at him. His height was still a sore spot for him.

The small child was looking at him with curiosity as well as the others.

"May I be so bold enough to ask you to turn the lights on to your home?"-he asked in a polite voice.

The boy looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and then pointed below his portrait. Looking at it, Harry could see a silver plaque under the portrait. In cursive letters he saw that it said…

_Sirius Canis Black_

_1845-1853_

On the right side of his name was the constellation of Canis. Now he knew whose house this was. If it wasn't for the date of birth and death he would have thought the boy was his godfather. All the other portraits were surely Sirius's ancestors.

"Your name is Sirius. My godfather's name is Sirius."-he said to the portrait. The boy, Sirius, nodded at him.

"You now, I got a feeling my godfather is here as well isn't he."-Sirius nodded.

"Well than it will be confusing for me to call you both Sirius. So how about I call you Siri or Canis, What do you think?"-he asked the amused little child. Around him he could tell that there were a few gawping at him.

Sirius lifted two fingers, showing he wanted to be called by Canis.

"Alright, Canis can you please turn the lights on?"-he asked in a soft voice.

Canis nodded and suddenly the entire hallway (he suspected a few rooms and more hallways) was brightened. This was the day he made friends with Canis.

"Well done Harry. I think you are the first one to ever get him to light the hallway."-commented Remus, guiding through the hallway.

Suddenly they heard hurried footsteps and Harry had his face full with breasts. This didn't appeal to him seeing as he is gay. It took two unexpected kisses from two boys to figure that out.

"Oh, Harry dear it's so good to see you again. Oh you look thin, have you been eating anything? Don't worry I'll fat you up in no time."-Mrs. Weasley said looking at Harry over.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley and I don't need to eat much."

It was true. Thanks to his relatives ways Harry can't have a decent height or weight and he doesn't much like others do. Sure he eats a plate three time a day and the in between meals, but the portions are like the ones for those who are on a diet.

"None sense, I'm afraid you will have to wait a bit for dinner."-she said dragged him up a case of old marble staircase.

Harry could barely protest as he was dragged up the stairs and he looked at Remus for help. To his horror he only received an apologetic look. Traitor.

On the top of the stairs, Mrs. Weasley looked over her shoulder said to the guard and said.-"He has just arrived. The meeting is in just a moment."

"Wait, what meet—"

"Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about dear. Come along now."-Mrs. Weasley than dragged him through a hallway and another set of stairs till she finally stop on the third door to his right. His trunk was magically floating behind them as they went.

She opened the door, shoved Harry in and then proceeded to shut the door close.

Before he could gather himself, Harry had face full of bushy brown hair. He didn't care about this part he was mad. He only had to say a sentence he overheard them say and be done with this fake friendship.

"Harry are you all right, oh I'm so glad you're ok. But did something happen. We heard about the dementors."-Hermione said this all in one breathe.

Harry didn't respond. He could feel both Tunes and Cam trying to comfort him. Although it helped it wasn't enough.

"Hermione let him breathe."-said Ron.

Hermione let him go, but didn't stray away from him. Ron got up from the bed and gave Harry a "manly" hug. Harry also noted Ginny was here and was giving him odd and creepy looks.

"How are you doing Harry? We heard about the dementors in Surry."-said Ginny in what she hoped a soothing voice. It wasn't.

"Yes, oh Harry, why haven't you written to us all summer? Imagine our surprise when members from the order told us you were attacked by **two dementors**. They have also been asking us if you have been writing to us. Obviously we said no of course. But still Harry, why didn't you write to us all summer?"-he wondered if Hermione ever breathed.

"Yeah mate, I thought we were best mates. I mean being a celebrity can't take most of your time."-here he noted the disdain with a hint if jealously.

He finally snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

Silance filled the whole the whole room. Ron was taken aback with his mouth open and both girls looked ready to cry, although Ginny did look mad.

"WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME ALL THIS?"

"Harry, please…"-But Harry cut Hermione off before she could continue.

"YOU ASK WHY I NEVER WRITE YOU THREE IDIOTS. WELL DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE I WAS RECOVERING FROM THE DEATH OF A FRIEND."

"Wait, you mean you and Cedric were friends?"-asked Ron, this time the jealousy was prominent in his voice.

He ignored both Cam and Tunes soothing tones and telling him to be a Slytherin. That they didn't deserve his time.

"WE WERE MORE THAN THAT. AND ANOTHER THING I DIDN'T WRITE IS BEACAUSE I GOT A JOB AND MADE REAL FRIENDS AND THEY HAVE HELPED ME OVERCOME CEDRIC'S DEATH. I SOULD BE THE ONE DEMANDIN WHY HAVEN'T MY BEST MATES BEEN SENDING ME LETTERS. AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN DOING HERE? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

"Nothing just cleaning the house and this is the headquarters to the order of the phoenix."-said Ginny angrily.

"Oh, Harry we really wanted to write you, but Professor Dumbledore said it was too dangerous. Those death eaters could intercept them."-said Hermione in a tearful voice.

"Yeah mate you could have been kill."

"FOR MEARLIN'S BEARD I WAS ALMOST KISSED BY A DEMENTOR. AND I KNOW THERE WERE PEOPLE GUARDING THE DURSLEY'S HOUSE SO THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN CAPBLE TO STOP THEM OR AT LEAST SAVED ME FROM THE DEMENTORS."

By now Harry was starting to put two and two together.

"What do you know so far? What is Voldemort planning? And how long have you been staying here?"-he asked sharply.

By the way the whole entire room was. He estimated from the clothes and junk scattered around they've been here for some time. Cam and Tunes again tried to sooth them, but he was too angry to listen.

"We've been staying here since the beginning of vacation."-said Ginny angrily. She wasn't used being yelled at.-"And we don't know anything, mum won't let us in on the meetings."

"Harry I know your mad and Cedric's death was hard on you but we're still your friends and just know, I'm pretty sure you haven't read the prophet—"

"I know what they are saying about me and I don't care."-he cut Hermione off.

"Well what Hermione was trying to say is that we still got your back mate."-Ron said with such annoying confidence that it nearly made Harry, Cam and Tunes gag.

"Don't call me mate."-hi hissed at them. They were all taken aback.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME MATE. I KNOW YOU THREE BLAME ME FOR CEDRIC'S DEATH. AND THAT SHIT SAYING YOU THREE HAVE MY BACK. I KNOW YOU ALL THINK I'M AN ATTENTION SEEKING PRAT."

They all gasped as one, a look of horror on their face.

"Harry that's not—"

"I KNOW IT'S TRUE BECAUSE I HEARD YOU LOT ON THE TRAIN."

"You heard us?"-asked Ron.

"What else did you hear?"-asked Ginny now standing in front of him.

"Tell me who are the order of the flaming chicken and it's a deal."-he said.

"Harry! You shouldn't be disrespectful to your elders, it's Phoenix not Fla—"

"I DON'T CARE. IF I WANT TO CALL THEM THE ORDER OF THE FLAMING CHICKEN, THAN SO BE IT. TELL ME WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY."-he may have sounded childish, but during the last few years he has become paranoid of not knowing anything that concerns him. It wasn't fear of the unknown it was more like fear of people controlling him with the advantage of him not knowing anything.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP. THE WORLD DOSEN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU, YOU KNOW."-looks like Ginny finally snapped.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT, I DON'T EVEN LIKE ATTENTION. I JUST DON'T LIKE NOT KNOWING ANYTHING THAT CONCERNS MY LIFE."

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE WE DID SAY THINGS ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE AN ATTENTION SEEKING PRAT. YOU ARE THE BLAME FOR DIGGORY'S DEATH. AND I BET YOU ARE THE BLAME FOR YOUR PARENT'S DEATH."-that was a big blow for Harry.

He always felt like it was his fault, but to have it said to your face.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THEM."

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THAN FINE."

And he quickly left the room, with his trunk behind him. He passed both Fred and George who look liked they were going to hug him, but didn't get the chance. He ran up another set of stairs and through the hallways not listening to sudden screaming around the house. He suddenly felt a wrinkly hand on his own making him stop abruptly. Tears pouring down his face, he looked down and saw an elderly house-elf. It was very old with grey hais growing out of his bat-like ears; his large eyes were a watery grey.

"Kreacher will take blood-traitor master's godson to his new room."-he said in a raspy voice. And with a snap of his fingers, Harry's trunk was floating of the floor.

Kreacher led Harry down the corridor, till they stop in front of a dark-green door. Opening the door, he led Harry to the bed, set his trunk at the foot of the bed and left. Harry collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep. Both Cam and Tunes on either side of him with their father's arms around them. They snuggled deep in the hug, soothing their father with the best of their abilities. Soon they too went into recharge.

Nether of the occupants on the bed noticed the door open. Two people silently walk in and sat on ether side of the bed, nether noticed the small robots. They stayed there for a few minutes looking at Harry sleep with both sadness and fondness. The skinniest of them got up and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a few blankets and passed them to the other man. They both tucked Harry under the blankets and kissed him on his forehead.

"I think he has a fever Sirius."-said the skinniest.

The other man, Sirius, placed his cool hand on Harry's forehead.

"Your right Remus, I'll put a monitoring ward around him. It should warn us when he is waking up or if he gets sicker."

"Shouldn't we give him a pepper-up potion?"-asked Remus running his hand through Harry's black hair.

"No, I think will just let him sleep and see tomorrow how he is feeling."

They both gave one final kiss on Harry's forehead and quietly left the room.

Outside the house no one noticed black car who's metallic and a feathery occupant were both revising her father/owner's plans. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, but this week is exam week and I won't have time to up-date. I only ask for patience. Thank you.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **Will have mentions of abuse, slash and light bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by Magic. A really wonderful story, that I pray will one day be finished. I will try my best so it won't come out the same as hers.

I will be going through 5th year with a few changes, and of course Harry will be a bit more Slytherin. Any suggestions, apart from the copies being given to Madame Bones, to what should happen during 5th year. I already have many ideas. I just need to type it.

This will have bashing, mostly Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore.

It will also have a surprise with the famous prophecy. And thanks to Web Key's insistent study, Harry will be more educated and stronger in magic, but nothing super- god-like Harry, (I get annoyed with those kinds of stories unless they're well written)

Within Harry's knowledge will be the true definition of Light Dark and their different branches. So maybe some really known Death Eaters and their Lord will be a little nicer. They're not going to stop being Dark Wizards; they will mostly have a change of ways. It will be more political and less war, the true reason why they hate muggle-borns and muggle raised half-bloods, and that sort of things.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story.

I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA. Please P.M. me if you wish to be. Thank you.

Hey just a little spoiler, these are the pairings for the story. AND THERE WILL BE A POLL IF YOU WANT HARRY TO BE WITH AN AUTOBOT, DECEPTICON, HUMAN, MAGICAL-CREATURE, OR WIZARD. So please vote.

Rodulphus/Sirius

Fenrir/Remus

Past Rookwood/James

Past James/Lily

Past Evan Rosier/Severus

Past Barty Jr. /Regulus

Past Rabastan/Regulus

Past Sirius /Remus

Bill/Fleur

Frank/Alice

Ron/Hermione

Past Cedric/Harry

Seamus/Dean

Past Lucius/Arthur

Arthur/Molly (oh don't worry they won't last long.)

I just need more pairings, for this I ask for help. I need a paring for:  
>Charlie<p>

Fred and George

Percy (Yes, even he will be a bit nicer, well at least to Harry)

Arthur

Severus

Harry

Neville

Luna

Draco

Blaise

Theodore Nott

Daphne

Now let the story begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Morning surprise **

_Last time:_

_Nether of the occupants on the bed noticed the door open. Two people silently walk in and sat on ether side of the bed, nether noticed the small robots. They stayed there for a few minutes looking at Harry sleep with both sadness and fondness. The skinniest of them got up and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a few blankets and passed them to the other man. They both tucked Harry under the blankets and kissed him on his forehead._

_"I think he has a fever Sirius."-said the skinniest._

_The other man, Sirius, placed his cool hand on Harry's forehead._

_"Your right Remus, I'll put a monitoring ward around him. It should warn us when he is waking up or if he gets sicker."_

_"Shouldn't we give him a pepper-up potion?"-asked Remus running his hand through Harry's black hair._

_"No, I think will just let him sleep and see tomorrow how he is feeling."_

_They both gave one final kiss on Harry's forehead and quietly left the room._

_Outside the house no one noticed black car who's metallic and a feathery occupant were both revising her father/owner's plans. They have a lot of work to do._

_Now:_

Morning finally came. A bit of sunlight passed from the slightly open cotton green curtains of a nice sized room. A room that used to belong to the second heir and son of Orion and Walburga Black Sadly, the young man disappeared many years ago leaving behind his family and precious belongings.

His room was among his most precious belongings he left behind. Now you might think why a room? Well the answer is quite simple. Regulus Black, the second heir and son, was once a child, teenager and young man, to him and many others our room is our like our safe place. All your life is there, your memories, who you are, your sorrows, your anger, your happiness; everything about your life is there.

His room was decorated in the finest furniture; a dark-brown desk, a comfy chair, a small sofa, a walk in closet, two small dark-brown night tables on either side of a large bed. His room was painted in green and silver colors with the occasional blue. It might have looked simple to the very rich and too eccentric to the very poor, but all in all it was Regulus's room, his very safe place.

Now after many years with no-one leaving there, one will think that the room is under layers of dust, along with the rest of the house. But do to a very old loyal house-elf, the house remained spotless clean, well at least on the inside. Yes, even after the late Walburga's Black Death, the old house-elf, Kreacher, had kept the inside of the house still in its glory. He never went outside to clean the house, but he was always able to keep the inside sparkling. That is until the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, informed him that many unwelcome strangers were going to stay in the house. The old elf had in the matter of minutes had the house filthy and reeking, it looked like nobody had stayed in exactly ten years, the years his mistress was dead. And any attempts to clean the house were ruined by Kreacher. Like he was going to let a bunch of mud-bloods and blood-traitors touch the safe house of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Kreacher made sure to let the Order know they were not welcome, heck even the run-away son didn't like them in his house. I mean, they had just strolled in the house like they owned it and demanded, actually _**demanded **_things from Kreacher and Sirius. Kreacher just sneers and insults them never giving into their demands, after all his master (although he doesn't approve) is Sirius Black. Sirius, known within the goblin nation (well mostly the magical creatures actually, since the wizards think he is guilty) as Lord Black, had at first yelled at them for demanding such things from him, but then decided to ignore them making sure they didn't steal or break anything. He may not have agreed with his family on many concepts, but even he knew that he shouldn't throw away hundreds of generations of Blacks belongings. Many of those belongings had sentiments from their previous owners. So he just ordered Kreacher to hide the heir-looms and belongings from the rest of the Order. The only people who actually agree with Sirius's secret campaign against Molly's cleaning crew committee, is Remus, Kingsly, the Weasley's (except Molly, Ron and Ginny) Mad-eye, and Tonks; everyone else are on Molly's side.

Right now the old house-elf had managed to save the portraits that were schedule for an _Incendio_.He had the portraits of Elladora, Orion, Lacerta, Delphinus, Cygnus III (Narcissa's, Bellatrix's and Andromeda's father), and Sirius Canis. He decided to leave them inside Regulus's room, while he went to retrieve the rest of the portraits he had hidden under the stairs.

Maybe because it was of old age, maybe of the panic that had consumed when his master ordered him to quickly save the portraits (and while he was at it, to get the rest of them to safety), or maybe he had trust, because either way he had forgotten that his master's godson was currently inside this room.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly woke up from his fitful sleep. He had screwed weeks of plans. His children had worked hard so that he will be free from his invisible binds and had screwed up. He slowly untangled himself from the cocoons of blankets wrapped around him. Looking at his right, he noticed that both Cam and Tunes were still in recharge mode. They looked <em>adorable<em> curled up together. He watched them recharge fondly for some time, never seeing the incredulous stares from his new soon-to be roommates.

Sensing their father´s fond eyes watching over them, Cam and Tunes blinked their optics open. Harry couldn't' take it anymore.

"I'm sorry."-he blurted out.

"Huh?"-said Tunes baffled.

"Father—"

"No, please let me speak."-he cut of Cam. Reluctantly, they both fell silent.

"Are both Key and Speed connected to the link?"-he asked in a soft tone.

Connecting the end of the headphones to the left side of his chest, Tunes nodded to his dad's question.

"Father is everything all right?"-came Speed's gruff voice.

"Good morning daddy."-that was Key's soft feminine voice.

"I'm sorry. I ruined the whole plan. We were supposed to wait for the right time and…I don't know…I was so mad. Please forgive me. Now they will either try to get on good ends with me. If I say no, they will keep trying till they do."-he cried. Merlin was he crying a lot these days.

"Father, so what if they will bother you? Just ignore them."-said Tunes sitting on his father lap, his thin robotic arms hugging Harry's waist.

Harry left out a choked sob.-"You don't understand. If they find you, they will probably either think your evil or try to experiment on you. They'll torture you, slice you into tiny pieces, tear you limb from limb, boil you under hot water. And they will take you away from me!"

By now Harry was going into a state of panic, and his breathing quickened. He started to shake uncontrollably. Large trails of tears were cascading down his already pale face along with choked sobs. If there was one thing that scared Harry more than anything was loosing his family.

How many times did he cry in dark, yet safe, cupboard for his mother and father? How many did times did he beg for a family? How many times was he jealous of Ron and Hermione because they had family? How many times did he yearn for the love of a mother? How many times did he envy those who have proud fathers?

And now thanks to his childish tantrum, he may as well send his children to the raving dogs.

*SLAP*

Harry suddenly felt a burning pain on his left cheek and on his now aching back staring hazily at the ceiling.

"Wha—"

"Cam! Did it work?"-he blurrily heard Key's soft voice ask in a curious tone.

"I think so. Although I think I may have slapped Father a tiny bit too hard."-he heard Cam say.

Grudgingly he lifted his head a bit of the floor. He saw both Cam and Tunes looking down at him from the edge of the bed.

"Why?"-he asked, his voice came as a slur.

"You were in shock."-came a gruff and blunt reply from Speed.

"I believe he meant the slap, Speed."-said a very amused Key.

"Ooooo, I can answer that. We watched some videos from the Internet that showed slapping people on the face is a great way to get them out of shock."-said a cheerful Tunes.

"Ok, but did you have to hit so hard."-Harry grumbled. His hand tried to soothe the burning from his cheek. His left cheek had a small, shiny red-shaped mark.

"I'm sorry father, but you were starting to frighten us."-said Cam in a pained, sad metallic, soft voice.

Harry stilled for a moment. What happened to the promise to the promise he had made? That he will always be there for his children that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. That he will make sure that he will never frighten them again. He slowly got up in a sitting position close to the edge of the bed and in one swift movement had Cam and Tunes against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

None of his children said anything. It was better for his father to take his time to relax and gather his thoughts.

"Well I must say even though I have no idea what is going on, this little um…family…time…is simply adorable.-"said a woman's voice from their left side.

Turning around, they saw 6 portraits of 6 people all of them with black-wavy hair (two or three have graying hair) and some shade of blue-grey eyes. Harry, Cam and Tunes just stood there, mouth agape, not knowing what to do.

"Aunt Lacerta, I think you left them in shock."-said a familiar child like voice.

"Canis, is that you?"-stuttered Harry looking at the portrait of the small 8 year old child.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you again, young Potter."-said the child in respectful tone, but it still held his child tone.

"Uh…"

"How eloquent, Mr. Potter."-said a middle age woman with graying black hair in a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you?"-asked Harry, while trying to hide Cam and Tunes behind him.

"Do not fret child. We won't say a word about your…family I believe."-said a older man who looked like Sirius, his godfather, actually many of the looked like him, but this man had more familiarity than the others.

He was just about to ask, when someone started to knock not too hard nor to soft on the door.

"Harry, are you awake?"-said a voice he hasn't heard since last year.

"Uh, yes, come in."-he called out.

The door slowly opened, trying not to make so much noise. Sirius Black, the white sheep of the family, entered his younger's brother room, which now held his too small godson.

Looking around, when he saw his godson he had a large grin on his face. But it quickly vanished, when he saw Harry sitting on the floor with a red shaped mark on his cheek.

"Merlin, what happened to your cheek, pup?"-he asked, hastily going to sit in front of his godson.

Cupping Harry's face with his larger and rough hands, he lifted his head a bit upwards and to the side checking the red on the cheek.

"What happened?"-he asked again.

"That will be your four times great-aunt Lacerta doing, Sirius."-said the portrait of a man with grey hair, beard, mustache and blue eyes.

"Really now is it my fault the child looks so adorable when he sleeps especially when he stretches like a kitty."-said the woman, Lacerta, in a drawl. Harry could see a pink tinge make their way on her high-cheekbones.

"My dear great-aunt, we know how adorable it is to watch our young sleep, but you shouldn't have squealed like that."-said the man that looks like Sirius.

"I agree with Orion. It is beneath us to squeal."-said the man with gray hair in a drawl.

"We may smile fondly and the occasional cooing, but never squeal."-said the middle age woman in the stern tone.

"Well now, what happened to the saying _"Respect your elders_"?"-drawled out Lacerta.

"That is true Lacerta, but I believe the younger are correct in reprimanding you."-said an amused portrait of a very old man.

"I still don't understand how great-aunt Lacerta squealing caused this red mark on my godson's cheek?"-questioned Sirius with hidden amusement. His eyes never leaving Harry's cheek, which was starting hurt less.

"Quite amusing and a bit alarming, I must say."-the old portrait chuckled.-"You see my many times great-nephew, after Lacerta here expressed her…fondness of the child ("I repeat, it was not my fault"). The young lad fell of the bed; he unfortunately hit his cheek with the desk, leaving that awful mark."

"Don't forget that he started to repeatedly slap himself on his injured cheek."-said Canis in a playful tone.

"Ah that too happened to cause your godson's mark."-said the old man in a cheerful tone.

"Is that true Harry?"-Sirius asked, concern written on his still too pale face.

"Yes."-said Harry following along.

"Why did you slap yourself silly Bambi?"-Sirius asked, helping Harry stand up. Both Cam and Tunes were hidden underneath the bed.

"We as well wish to know why he started to slap himself when we were just about to introduce ourselves."-asked the middle age woman in a sarcastic drawl.

"Well, what will you do if you suddenly found yourself being watch in your sleep by complete strangers?"-he asked sarcastically.

"I would hex them of course."-she said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, but unfortunately, I can't use magic outside of school."-he said.

"But in here you can."-said Canis.

"What?"-Harry incredulity asked.

"Ha, ha, he means that here in Grimmuald you can use underage magic without anybody knowing."-said Sirius, laughing on the look on Harry's face.

"Really I can use magic in here?"

"Yeah, just don't tell the rest of the kids. Molly will have a fit if everybody started using magic."-Sirius said reaching an arm up and ruffling Harry's hair making it messier.

Normally, one will get angry that people messed up their hair, but not Harry, he actually enjoyed it when either Sirius or Remus did that.

"Simply _adorable_, Sirius when are you going to introduce us to…what was it? Oh, yes, Bambi, introduce us to Bambi."-said cheerfully Lacerta.

"Who's Bambi?"

"Ah yes, Harry from the oldest to the youngest Delphinus Laurel—the older man with long gray and beard with blue-grey eyes, cheerfully waved at him—Lacerta Boreal—the "squealing" woman with long black hair and grey eyes—Elladora—the stern middle age woman with graying black hair and blue eyes, gave a curt nod towards him—Cygnus Castor—the grey haired and bearded man with blue-grey eyes—my father, Orion Arcturus—the man that looked like an older Sirius—and of course you've already met Sirius Canis—the young child waved happily at him—they are all member of the Noble and Ancient House of Black."-said Sirius.

"Black? That means that they are your relatives and this house belongs to you."-said Harry looking at his godfather with incredulity.

"Yup, this is only the Black safe house; my father was a bit ("I wouldn't say it was that much") paranoid. He found this house when I was still a baby and put on all the best know wards known to wizards and a few from magical creatures."-he said looking pointinly at his father.

"You are safe are you not?"

"Yes well—here he looked at Harry with a sad frown on his face—go get clean up. Breakfast won't take long."-he said smiling down at him and left the room.

Before he closed the door, he said-"Pup, what Miss Weasley said to you last night, she shouldn't have. Your parent's loved you more than anything in the world, heck I think they loved you more than each other, always fighting who gets to take care of you. I know they would have wanted you to live, find a pretty girl or in this case a nice young man, get married, have kids. So don't start getting any ideas about dying, at least not until you lived your life to the fullest."

Harry couldn't hold any more. With a sob he ran over to Sirius and lunged himself at him. Sirius caught Harry and hugged him to his chest, not noticing the little robots that joined the group hug. Sirius let Harry cry against his chest running a hand through his messy hair and whispering soothing words in his ear. After a minute or two, Harry calmed down and stepped at arms length away from his godfather. Sirius, with his hands cleaned Harry's tear streaked cheeks and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Harry leaned his head against Sirius's cool hand.

"Ok, pup, there's a bathroom on the right side of the closet. Go take a shower and meet me downstairs. And I will have to ask Remus for a balm for the red on your cheek. Cheer up, pup, and don't let those words give you a hard time. They're not even worth it."-he said and left the room, closing the door behind him, but not without giving Harry a contagious smile that him smiling as well.

Once the door closed, Harry turned around and knelt in front off Cam and Tunes. He gave them both a large grin, which had them grinning as well. They knew there father was going to be happy for a while. Grabbing hold of one of their small robotic hands, Harry turned to the portraits and thanked them for not telling Sirius about his children.

"It was nothing child."-said Lacerta.

"But be warn lad, sooner or later you will have to tell my son."-said Orion sternly.

"I know I will tall him when the time is right hopefully before the summer is over."-Harry assured him.

Going over to his trunk he took out a fresh pair of clothing and took a quick shower. He didn't Tunes with the paintings. He could just imagine Tunes asking the portraits a thousand mile questions a minute.

True to his imagination, when he got out of the shower, he found Tunes asking Delphinus, Lacerta and Canis a thousand questions, but strangely he found his over so shy second child talking to Orion, Cygnus and Elladora.

Letting out a true laugh, he asked both Cam and Tunes to transform and bid the portraits goodbye. He had a feeling how ever that the farewell was going to be short. He had the strange feeling that the portraits were there for their well-being.

Making sure Cam and Tunes were hidden in his pockets along as wand in its leg wand-holder, Harry made his way down the stairs. With the directions of a few portraits, Harry was able to find the entrance to the dining room. He barely made it inside when he was suddenly being squeezed to death against woman's chest. He had a feeling this was not going be his day.

"Oh Harry dear, I know you feel a bit annoyed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't send you letters, but you should've sent one first. And oh HARRY JAMES POTTER *SLAP* THAT WAS VERY DISRESPECTFUL AND UNCALLED FOR, THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU DID LAST NIGHT. IT IS ONE THING BEING MAD WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR NOT WRITING, BUT IT IS AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT THING TO YELL SUCH LIES!"

Yes, today was not going to be his day. He can already feel his temper building up. With his hand cradiling his burning cheek, he was just about to yell at Mrs. Weasley, when...

"Who the hell do you think you are yelling and hitting him like that!"

For first since the end of third year, Harry now knew why Remus John Lupin was one never to get mad.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, guess what EXAMS WEEK IS OVER!<p>

Yay! Now all I need to do is see if I pass, which I hope.

Thank you all for reading and for having patience. Don't forget to review and vote for Harry's pairing. Not to mention to help me out with the other pairing.

See you all next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the All Spark**

**Warning: **Will have mentions of abuse, slash and light bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Transformers do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Ie-maru's Sparked by Magic. A really wonderful story, that I pray will one day be finished. I will try my best so it won't come out the same as hers.

I will be going through 5th year with a few changes, and of course Harry will be a bit more Slytherin. Any suggestions, apart from the copies being given to Madame Bones, to what should happen during 5th year. I already have many ideas. I just need to type it.

This will have bashing, mostly Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore.

It will also have a surprise with the famous prophecy. And thanks to Web Key's insistent study, Harry will be more educated and stronger in magic, but nothing super- god-like Harry, (I get annoyed with those kinds of stories unless they're well written)

Within Harry's knowledge will be the true definition of Light Dark and their different branches. So maybe some really known Death Eaters and their Lord will be a little nicer. They're not going to stop being Dark Wizards; they will mostly have a change of ways. It will be more political and less war, the true reason why they hate muggle-borns and muggle raised half-bloods, and that sort of things.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story.

I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA. Please P.M. me if you wish to be. Thank you.

Hey just a little spoiler, these are the pairings for the story. AND THERE WILL BE A POLL IF YOU WANT HARRY TO BE WITH AN AUTOBOT, DECEPTICON, HUMAN, MAGICAL-CREATURE, OR WIZARD. So please vote.

Rodulphus/Sirius

Fenrir/Remus

Past Rookwood/James

Past James/Lily

Past Evan Rosier/Severus

Past Barty Jr. /Regulus

Past Rabastan/Regulus

Past Sirius /Remus

Bill/Fleur

Frank/Alice

Ron/Hermione

Past Cedric/Harry

Seamus/Dean

Past Lucius/Arthur

Arthur/Molly (oh don't worry they won't last long.)

Fred and George/Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

I just need more pairings, for this I ask for help. I need a paring for:  
>Charlie<p>

Percy (Yes, even he will be a bit nicer, well at least to Harry)

Arthur

Severus

Neville

Luna

Draco

Blaise

Theodore Nott

Daphne

Thank you all who have voted. But I just want you to know my kind reviewers and readers that there is a Poll on my profile page for you to vote for Harry's pairing. And another thing I kind of want the pair less above to be paired with wizards although the one pairing for Fred and George with the autobots I really do like .

Wow…0.o…I really didn't expect that many reviews and l seriously did expect from you guys to flame for the last part. The thing with the Molly slapping wasn't actually planed it just came out. So it really is a surprise, well at least for me.

Yay! I passed my exams and the semester. I'm so happy.

Now let the story begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Fights for breakfast **

_Last time:_

_Making sure Cam and Tunes were hidden in his pockets along as wand in its leg wand-holder, Harry made his way down the stairs. With the directions of a few portraits, Harry was able to find the entrance to the dining room. He barely made it inside when he was suddenly being squeezed to death against woman's chest. He had a feeling this was not going be his day._

_"Oh Harry dear, I know you feel a bit annoyed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't send you letters, but you should've sent one first. And oh HARRY JAMES POTTER *SLAP* THAT WAS VERY DISRESPECTFUL AND UNCALLED FOR, THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU DID LAST NIGHT. IT IS ONE THING BEING MAD WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR NOT WRITING, BUT IT IS AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT THING TO YELL SUCH LIES!"_

_Yes, today was not going to be his day. He can already feel his temper building up. With his hand cradling his burning cheek, he was just about to yell at Mrs. Weasley, when..._

_"Who the hell do you think you are yelling and hitting him like that!"_

_For first since the end of third year, Harry now knew why Remus John Lupin was one never to get mad._

_Now:_

Remus John Lupin is known by many as one of the friendliest, kind-hearted man you will ever meet in your entire life. Since he was a young child, although shy, he will always have a smile for people. His father, John Romulus Lupin, a very strict man always made sure his only child was well taken. He made sure to provide him different kinds of books to insure and quench his son's fondness of books and his need to learn. Although thank Merlin, his son wasn't those to have the insufferable know-it-all tone nor did he have any need to show off his knowledge.

No, for John Lupin such childish acts were beneath his family and he will be thrice dam if his son came out like that. As if he will let that happen. No, his son, his little Remy will be smart, kind to all others and help all those who need it. But, since that horrible night till his death, he will never understand why Greyback had bitten his son. He didn't think those few hurtful words he had uttered to the werewolf will have had gruesome consequences. Since that night, an innocent night exploring in the woods turned to a night to survive, his little Remy was stricken with the Lycanthrope Curse.

Soon his son was tormented with nightmares, constantly pained with sickness, and suffered alone through the night of the full moon. It tore his heart seeing his son in pain. But what really hurt him the most, to both him and his son was his muggle wife abandonment. Seeing his little Remy cry for weeks for his mother shall be one of his most pained memories till his death.

The only one to blame for this was him alone.

Like many of them, through the centuries they have been influenced by the muggle-borns who enter the magical world and shamelessly push their beliefs onto theirs. Slowly what once were respected magical creatures were know nothing but filth. He too was one of them to have been influenced by such beliefs and now his son pays the price.

And thanks to laws made to accommodate muggle-borns (which didn't make sense seeing as they usually went back to muggle world) he couldn't use his money to give his son a happier life. His only console was that his too kind son accepted the few gifts he was permitted to give him and absorbed all the love he had to give him.

For many years Remus lived with only his father's company till the day he went to Hogwarts and made friends. He did his best to get excellent grades and to hide his secret. The latter was harder than the first. During his third year he was discovered by his friend. Oh the pain, sadness and fear he felt that his friends will abandon him. But to his surprise his friend stayed by his side and even went as far to learn how to be _animagi_just so he wouldn't be alone during the full moon.

Yes, his life turned the best and it was even better when James first introduced them to his baby boy, Harris "Harry" James Potter. A beautiful baby boy, that brought happiness to all around him with his happy small and laughter. Even when death was now targeting him, the baby boy never lost his smile. Until that horrible Halloween night that tokes place nearly 14 years ago.

It was terrible night and that years that follow for both Harry and Remus.

During Harry's third year, after months of making of making it up to him for never visiting (the laws never let him, not to mention Dumbledore had him threatened) Moony and Bambi were finally reunited as a pack, which was later joined by the not so guilty Padfoot.

Remus is kind and friendly, but mess with his pack and expect a feral like man.

* * *

><p>"I repeat, who do you think you are laying a hand on Harry?"-Remus all but growled. His fists were clenched tight by his sides, his knuckles were paler.<p>

"Well I believe I am his surrogate mother, seeing as the poor child doesn't have one. Giving me the responsibility to correct, punish and ground him when he has done something wrong or inappropriate."-said Molly in hotly tone.

"He's not even your child!"-yelled Remus, now only standing a few feet in front of Molly. He was standing between both Harry and Molly, making it hard for Molly to get a hold of Harry.

"He is as good as well mine!"-she yelled right in Remus' face.

Remus looked like he wanted to rip Molly's face apart.

"And what pray tell makes you say that?"-it was asked in a low harsh whisper.

"I've looked after him, I gave him a place in my home, I fed him when he was at my home, and I gave him gifts for both his birthday and Christmas, not to mention a party!"-Molly had now taken a bright red, which show brightly all over her face, her usual warm chocolate eyes were narrowed and cold.-"I gave him the chance to feel like he belongs in my family which he is and he dares spread such a horrible lie. NO! I will not stand for this. It is high time somebody taught Harry how to act his age. Not some spoiled little 5 year old brat!"

"It's true you've known him longer and showing you care for him (Harry nearly snorted t this) you took care of him (technically she just gave him once a year a hand-knitted sweater, sweets, try to fatten him up(it left him sick for the next hour for all the greasy food he ate)*, oh and not to mention that hugs that usually left him sore) and for that both Sirius and I appreciate it, but that still doesn't give you the right to hit him!"-yelled Remus, his usual kind amber eyes were now glowing with intense anger.

"There's nothing wrong with a good smack or two, when reprimanding one's child!"-Molly screamed and this time she tried to grab Harry from behind Remus. Luckily Harry was able was able to take one step back.

From here Harry was able to get a better view of the room. Both Remus and Molly were still in front of him, yelling at each other and with Mrs. Weasley trying to get a hold of him, but Remus always pushed her arm away. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye and surprisingly enough Professor Snape were all sitting by the dinner table. There were different expressions worn by everybody. Ron and Ginny were watching with badly hidden glee, it made him sick. Hermione, the twins and Tonks had their jaws open wide nearly hitting the floor, wide eyes watched on without blinking at the very sight in front of them. While Moody and Snape, both watched on with narrowed suspicious eyes. Harry had a feeling-something he's been having a lot these days-that both older men were reading between the lines.

Heck, it wasn't really hard to see that Molly didn't have much "love" for the lad. It was quite obvious right now that she had low regards for Harry. They even knew that slap was uncalled for. They have seen the youngest Weasley act with a superior way and with a fiery temper, her mother never reprimanding her when needed (actually she just doted on her); it wasn't really hard to miss. And although she reprimanded in the foulest voice, Molly never did slap or hit the boys, it was mostly screaming. Yes, that slap for "lying" was uncalled for.

"Yes, I agree a good smack on the bottom is alright when a _young child_ or a _preteen _crosses the line, but a slap for _lying_ that was just uncalled for. And don't say he is your son giving you right to reprimand him. You are not his mother!"-yelled Remus.

"Of course I have a right. I am the only mother he ever knew. And he really should have sent a letter first—"

"Are you even listening to your self, this is mad. And you and I both know that for the first two weeks of summer vacation we've had the constant visit of Hedwig, Harry's owl. Do you know what that meant?"-Remus asked in a harsh whisper. He leaned in closer to Molly's face, glaring at her harshly.-"It means Harry sent letters, they—he directed his harsh, seething glare to Ginny, Ron and Hermione making the trio flinch—just didn't answer them."

"What's going on down here?"

Harry felt someone place large hands on his small shoulders. Everyone, except Remus, turned their gaze behind Harry. Harry turned his head upwards to the left and saw his godfather watching the scene in front of them, his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened just a bit on Harry's shoulders.

"Well?"-he asked in a more demanding tone.

"The Weasley matriarch saw it fit to…punish Mr. Potter for his stunt last night."-sneered out Snape.

"Punish?"-Sirius asked, glaring at Mrs. Weasley, who was having her own glaring match with Remus.

"She slapped him Sirius. Look at his cheek it has a few thin bleeding scratches."-growled Remus, his glare never faltering against Molly's.

Harry felt Sirius stiffen as well as himself. Harry was too shocked with the slap and his brain was still processing everything Mrs. Weasley had just said, that he didn't notice his stinging cheek.

Almost like in a trance, he shakily raised his hand to his stinging cheek, just barely touching it. He felt something a bit slippery and a few crusted pieces against his cheek. He lowered his hand, and his wide eyes looked down at his hand. He gasped. His fingertips were showered with blood. He felt Sirius turn him around and examined his bleeding cheek. His blue-gray eyes didn't hold his usual torment, the madness nor warm and calm with hidden pain in them; they were burning with anger.

"Molly, what in the name of the seven Hades possessed you to do this?"-he growled out, it kind of resembled a dog's growl.

"Harry needs to learn discipline—"

"Something you do not have the right to do to Harry!"-yelled Remus.

"I do very well own that right seeing as the boy has never had a proper mother. I SEE HIM AS MY SON. AND LIKE EVERY ONE OF THEM I WILL NOT TOLERATE LYING SOMETHING THAT HE DID. ACCUSING MY SON AND DARLING GINNY, ALONG WITH HERMIONE OF SAYING SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS! I—"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stared at Sirius with either scared, indifferent, or shocked eyes. He was breathing hard, his chest heaved in and out trying too get needed air in his lungs.

"I have had it! You think you can just waltz into _my home_ demand things frommy house-elf and me!"-Sirius now walked towards Molly, gently moving Remus aside,-"I opened this safe house albeit grudgingly so the Order could have a place to meet. I opened it to your family, Hermione and many others so you can stay safe. And how do you repay me?"

Harry had never seen Sirius this mad, except at wormtail. This was just a whole new level of anger. It was like Sirius had finally broken a dam that so desperately wanted to flood. Suddenly all types of emotions passed through Sirius's still gaunt face. There was anger, despair, rage, sadness, and any type of negative emotion that can fit in this situation.

"Well I think me and the children cleaning the place up, not to mention cooking three meals a day and taking care of Harry all these years serves as payment!"-said Mrs. Weasley through clenched teeth, her lips were thin and whit while he face turned even more red from anger.

"I _thank you_ for that oh so_ delicious_ food. **"-Sirius hissed in a sarcastic tone.-"But _cleaning_ is not the word I would use for what you and cleaning committee are doing to my house. You are throwing away many generations of precious belongings that have belonged to my family. I may have not agreed with them with their beliefs and I resent them for many things, but that does not give _me_ the right to throw their stuff like some piece of trash. And if it isn't my right neither it is yours!"

"Those so called _precious belongings _are dark. What will happen if the children get a hold of them? What will happen if Ginny or any of the children gets possessed by some evil spirit or worse die?"-said Mrs. Weasley her eyes darted towards Ginny.

"I suppose since they are _teenagers __**not**__ children, _they will at least know not to go any where near anything suspicious or a known dark artifact, especially Miss Weasley."-said the potions Master sarcastically. For him those staying in this house that are underage or still in school are not to be considered little children. They were all now in an age that they understood the dangers with dark artifacts, especially since one of them was in constant contact with one for nearly an entire school year.

"What are you saying!"-roared Mrs. Weasley her question.

"You heard him Molly. Neither of those that stay here that are underage _or_ in school are really children. They are still young, but they can't be considered children. So they _should to stay away from the dark artifacts!"_-said Sirius, now standing in front of her with confidence.

"Now Molly, I think I just remembered something."-Said Sirius in a mocking tone, a smirk formed on his lips.-"I'm the Lord of this house. What ever wording I say is Law."

Everyone stared at Sirius. Those that knew him before Azkaban only saw that look when he on his face or tone when he was planning something that will surely annoy or deflate the ego of someone. Those that barely knew him, saw this look as creepy and were left with sudden feeling of running away.

Sirius took out his wand from under his sleeve and raised it front of him. With the posture and voice that only showed confidence and authority.-"I, Sirius Orion Black, as the current Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, proclaim as my word and only word, forbid Molly Lucretia Weasley née Prewitt to this day forth to never touch anything belonging or anyone with Black blood running through their veins that belong to the Ancient and Noble House of Black whilst she stays in my homes. So mote it be."

And with that said, Sirius lowered his wand in a firm slashing move. A slight breeze of air swirled around Sirius and calmed after in twirled around him for a few seconds. Harry knew what he just felt and heard. He heard and felt the entire house hum with approval. The poor house was made of magic, like most wizarding homes, and it felt violated by Molly's doings. And Harry knew what he just felt was actually the magic that had swirled around his godfather.

"Oh, and Molly you're not the only mother Harry met. He met and was mothered by Lily. You know his birth mother."

Harry turned his gaze to Molly and gulped. Mrs. Weasley was furious and he knew right there and then, that nobody at number 12 were going to have a some what peaceful summer.

* * *

><p>Harry was now sitting on Remus' bed with both Cam and Tunes by his side. After the fight downstairs, Remus and Sirius had led him upstairs, leaving a screaming Molly behind them. They had taken him to the nearest room on the third floor which was Remus'. There they cleaned and dressed Harry's cheek. The slap from Molly had left him with 4 thin bleeding scratches that thankfully had stop bleeding and started to dry.<p>

Although the slap did hurt, it wasn't fatal.

"It may not be too bad, but it can still get infected."-had been Remus response to his resisting to get it clean and disinfected.

Remus and Sirius had just left the room to get breakfast for the three of them leaving Harry alone in the room. Right now Cam was hugging his left arm and Tunes was poking the gauze on his cheek. Both his middle children had agreed that Molly Weasley was a very horrible and loud woman.

"How were you able to stand her father?"-asked Cam.

"Yeah Dad, she sounded like one of those banshees we read about."-said Tunes, who was still poking his cheek.

Harry let out a chuckle.-"I'm not sure. I guess I got used to the Dursley's own screaming."

All three of them laugh. But their laughter died out when the door to the room was opened abruptly. The trio yelped and turned their eyes and optics to the door, where now stood Sirius and Remus. All five of them stared wide eye at those in front of them. Harry didn't know what to do so he just said the first that came to mind.

"Uhh, hi?"-and he waved stupidly at his godfather and uncle.

* * *

><p>(* and **: you know, when somebody has suffered from long malnurishment you do not eat greasy food. I know this because I've had friends and family members who were told to eat healthy food like vegetables, fruit and bread. They were all on some kind of special diet and were strictly forbidden to eat large amount of greasy food. So instead of Molly actually helping them she just made them have stomach aches.)<p>

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
